Distraction
by kochida
Summary: Fairy Tail was waged war upon. Makarov sends for a guild member that almost no one knows about. But through all this, Natsu is trying really hard to find out why he feels so warm inside, why he feels so much more happier with Lucy. Will the guild lose the war when Natsu is so distracted? I do not own Fairy Tail
1. The Set Up

This may be a little bit of humour but I am terrible at that.

* * *

"L-l-lu-Ch-chan"

"What's up Levy? You don't look so good."  
"G-gaj-Gajeel. He-" and like that Levy fainted.

"LEVY LEVY!" Lucy said. She was worried all right. Levy was not one to stutter and faint.

"Mira! Levy need help!" Lucy yelled.

Mira ran as quickly as she could to Levy and together they carried her to the nearby infirmary.

"Levy. Levy! LEVY!"

"HAI!" Levy woke with a jolt. When Lucy screamed, no one can sleep. The only way you couldn't hear Lucy scream is if you are dead or about three towns away.

"Levy what happened. I was so worried."

"Gajeel he asked me out. On a. on a" Levy was about to faint but Lucy gave her some water feeling a little worried for the bookworm.

"He asked me on a date..."

…

"FINALLY! I have waited for like ever for this!"

Levy looked at her with an astounded face.

"Oh uh I mean uh. That's nice. What's the problem?"

"The problem is I need help! What do I wear? What do I order? Do I put anything on my face? What's that thing called again? Um Mikoop? Mekap?"

"You mean make-up?"

"Yes that!"

Lucy sweat dropped this girl needs help.

_outside the infirmary_

Gajeel was looking stiff and uncomfortable.

"HAHAHA! Gajeel you look funny!" Laughed Natsu.

Gajeel did nothing. Then Natsu worried for his nakama.

"Oi what's wrong? You look a little … weird"

"I asked shrimp on a date"

"You asked a prawn out on a date?"

"NO not a prawn baka! Bookworm!"

"You asked a worm that looks like a book out on a date? You are really weird Gajeel."

"IDIOT I'M Talking about Levy DAMMIT!"

"oohh then you should have told methat then we wouldn't be in this mess now would we?"

"OH shut up flame brain. I need you to come with me. I need help and there is no way in heck that I am asking that she- demon Mira, or gray or cana, or macao or"

Natsu's head was starting to scrunch up and he began scratching his head as Gajeel went on. Soon He snapped.

"OI we have too many people in the guild you're making my head dizzy just stop talking! I'll help you okay."

"Thanks idiot."

"No problems Gajeel. Now we can start by me asking you. What is a date" Gajeel fell out of his chair. This kid isn't serious.

"Oh is it that fruit that you put in cakes but when you eat it without cake or pudding it tastes horrible?"

Dammit the kid's serious ."Idiot Here I'll tell you."

_**Mean while.**_

"Mira, Erza. I need to ask you a favor." The Master said in a stern voice.

"Yes master?" They both answere.

"I need you to get into contact with _her" _

"You don't mean." Erza worried.

"Yes. I do mean her."

"Master she. She is . Why do we need to call her?"Erza tried to reason.

"The guild was waged war by a dark 's name is Black Blood. Amazingly, the magic Council gave us permission to use any means neccasary to defeat them."

"You mean the dark guild is this strong?"

"OF COURSE THEY'RE STRONG OTHERWISE I WOULDN-"

"Now, now Master, calm down." Mira said with a scolding face.

" Look you two. She isn't as violent as she looks. She is actually quite cute hehehe" he said with a perverted smile.

"Master" Mira said with an intimidating face

"Gomen ,Gomen. Look all jokes aside, she needs to come back. She is our only hope in winng this war."

"Can I ask master for some information on this guild."Erza asked.

"To put it simply." Master said. He took a long drink of frothing beer. When he downed it all he lloked to them with dark eyes." When they come, every one of their guild members will be involved."

"Meaning?"

"You see, every mage in that guild is an S-class mage"

Erza and Mira's eyes grew with fear. There may be a generous amount of s-class mages in their guild. But every person in that dark guild is an s-rank.

"And um how many mages are in that guild?"

"I'm afraid that there are over 155 mages."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I went undercover there for two months and barely made it out alive."

_**Lucy's House**_

Lucy opened the door of her apartment with Levy right behind her. Only to find Natsu asleep on her bed with Happy.

Lucy clenched her fist in anger. "Natsu

.

.

.

YOU'RE DEAD!"

with a voice as loud as a mountain lion, anyone, including Natsu would wake up with a jolt. But because Natsu is Natsu, he wakes up and falls on the floor stepping on happy's tail,.

"NYAA NATSU THAT HURTS!"

"Gomen Gomen . I had a bad dream that Lucy came and she walked in and she..."

"idiot I'm right here now get out!"

"but Lucy i need he-"

"OUT!" Screamed Lucy. From the outside, you'd see a pink haired boy and a blue cat being kicked out by a blonde through a window.

"now Levy . Of course I said I would help you. But since it is a simple date we only need to do little yet effective things to 'help you" said Lucy as she suddenly turned to Levy with a Lab coat and glasses on. Levy gulped. Dating sounds hard. She's read it in books but there is a big difference between learning and doing. She didn't care of make-up or clothes. She always avoided those Books since she Saw more pictures than she saw words when she had to walk throughout that aisle at the library. It was also very annoying to get through that aisle since overly dressed girls would go there to gossip and point at pictures. To Levy, the make-up and fashion aisle in the Library was a nuisance for her to get to the modern history aisle.

"Lu-chan please don't Go overboard." Levy pleaded.

"nonsense Levy-chan. Sit in this chair and leave everything to me. Here put these studs on. They are actually speakers and even dragon slayers can't hear what they say. Only you can. I'll tell you what to say okay?"

"um"

"good now"

Lucy continued on not noticing that a pink haired Mage heard a bit of Lucy's plan.

"secret speakers! Cool, I'll do the same thing for Gajeel."

Natsu went and did the same thing as Lucy. When the night came, Lucy sat in the booth behind Levy and Gajeel, the side closest to Levy. Natsu did the same but on the side closest to Gajeel.

The conversation between Levy and Gajeel was very casual but funnily they each found out how similar they were to each other. There were the very few times that Natsu or Lucy helped them. Lucy was amazed to even think Levy needed any help at all.

Soon though The door to the restaurant was opened by a hooded figure. The woman was no other than the she devil. MiraJane Strauss. She walked past and saw a table with Natsu alone without food. Which is a very rare sight.

"Natsu what are you doing here? Without any food?" Sake a curious Mira.

"helping Gajeel on his date with Levy." Natsu replied in a bored tone. He seemed really hungry so Mira gave him a plate of fire chicken.

"Eh? Mira how did you do that ? That is awesome! "He said stuffing his mouth With the whole chicken.

"I always come prepared for anything. Look!" She said as she opened her cape. Natsu's mouth dropped to the ground .There was every type of food in there. Cookies, fire chickens ,ice cream, spaghetti. Everything." I'm here for the same reason as you. I heard that Gajeel asked Levy on a date and I took it upon myself to help them to make this relationship successful !" she said with a thumbs up and a tongue sticking out of her smile."I better put this hood back on though. I don't want Levy and Gajeel to notice me. Luckily, all the food within my cape hides my scent so Gajeel won't be able to notice my scent."

Mira kept on walking and looked to the couple. She winked at them and they winked back. The plan is in action.

_**A few days ago. **_

Mira was walking in the park to go to the markets. She past the large Sakura tree finding Gajeel and Levy having a picnic. Levy was leaning on Gajeel's shoulder .

Mira walkeD up to them with a large smile and a camera. She took a quick photo of them, but the flash was not left unnoticed. Levy and Gajeel snapped their heads to Mira.

"Mira please erase that photo~~~."levy pleaded on her knees.

"nope" Mira said playfully as she held the camera victoriously.

then the almighty Gajeel did the most desperate thing. " we'll do anything just erase that photo."

"anything you say?" Mira said evilly, her eyes now slanted and filled with schemes.

"crap."

_**Which brings us to now. Gajeel and Levy were blackmailed to setup Natsu and Lucy together... **_

Mira passed Lucy and stopped at her table. "Oh Lucy, you too?"

"huh?" Lucy turned to see Mira. " oh Mira. I'm here to help Levy -chan. Did you know Gajeel asked her out on a date? We have all waited for this moment!"

"yes I heard. I guess we all came for the same reason."

"we?"

"Yes . Did you not know that Natsu is also here helping Gajeel."

Natsu? Help Gajeel? Does Natsu even know what a date is?

"wow er really? "

"we'll I better get going. I'm going to go and help those two as well."

mira walked to the kitchen and Lucy heard a scream and a thump. She looked to the kitchen area and saw the head chef sprawled out infront of the kitchen door.

Lucy ran up to the poor man.

"Mister are you okay? " asked Lucy

"No of course I am not okay! That woman kicked me, the head chef, out! How dare she! " the short little man Shouted in his little tantrum.

"Oi Oi. What's going on? It sounded like a fight! Can I join?" Asked a completely stupid Natsu.

"Natsu there is no fight. Mira probably kicked him out to mess with Levy and Gajeel's food. That woman does not have boundaries." Lucy explained as she shook her head.

"Lucy can we go now?"whined Natsu who obviously looked bored.

"why? We are both doing a favor for Gajeel and Levy aren't we?"

"But Levy and Gajeel are gone."

"eh?"

Lucy turned to see that indeed levy and Gajeel have both disappeared.

A waiter then went to the empty table with a tray of food. But finding the table empty he was about to throw the food in anger.

"We have to save the FOOD!"screamed Natsu. As he grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her to the table.

"eh? Natsu what are you doing?"

"Lucy can't you see all that food?" whispered Natsu as they sat down in front of the angry cleared his throat "sorry for the wait we will have our food now!" Natsu said in a very childish voice. The waiter relaxed and served the food to Natsu and Lucy.

when the waiter left Lucy's stomach grumbled at the sight of the food. It looked beautiful. It was a perfect serving of Spaghetti bolognaise with basil. But it was a large serving. And there was two forks. Does this mean that.

"grubs up... Itadakismasu!" Said Natsu as he began eating.

_This is just like a date. But this is a really weird turn of events since no one asked no one to go on a date. This is really weird. _Thought Lucy. She shrugged it of and also began to eat.

In the kitchen Mira giggled. Her planned worked. She knew Natsu would not let food go to waste.

The waiter and the chef entered the kitchens. She smiled at them. The chef took a mask off his face revealing a very happy Makarov. The waiter pulled her mask And wig off revealing Erza. Why are they helping? The answer is simple. After that very serious conversation about _her _Mira asked them a favour which of course they accepted. Everyone in the guild wanted them together. Even a blind and deaf man can see how much they are made for each other.

"okay Mira you had your fun now I need you two to leave immediately. You know where she lives. I expect her to come tomorrow."

Mira and Erza left with a nod and made their way to the back and to the streets. The began walking through the town and made it to the mountain range nearby. The found the house near the edge of a lake. It was quite small and modest. Erza knocked on the door.

The door opened just a crack and a voice greeted them. " Erza. Mira. It's been a while hasn't it?"

the two women smiled warmly. The girl really was nice but a her magic power was incredibly strong. They were shaking and barely able to stand.

" Gomen. I haven't muted my magic in a while this is as much as I could hold at the moment. Don't worry by tomorrow I should be used to it. But what brings you here?" The girl asked

"We have a favor to ask you. Our guild is waged war by a dark guild named Black Blood and needs you're help. Without you, our defeat is well. Our defeat is definite."

"But you have survived every war without me so far. Why do I join all of a sudden?' the girl asked.

"Because this dark guild is made up of over 15 s-class mages." Erza replied with a stern voice.

There was silence all of a sudden.

"I believe that you contacted everyone?"

"Well Gildarts is on his way, Mystogan doesn't exist in this world anymore. Laxus is already there. You are the last one to contact."

"This is serious isn't it. But still I don't understand why you chose me." The girl said.

"Master chose you because you are the Shadow Rose. You are the only one who has ever beaten Master Makarov in our guild without a scratch."

"the girl's eyes soon became visible. Her deep golden eyes seemed to glow.

"If it's for Master Makarov, then I will come tommorrow morning." The door opened completely "please come and stay the night. It's cold and I don't want you getting sick."

"Arigatou, Rose Jade"

* * *

So there are many many parts to this FanFic that I'm making. So if you get confused about anything then just tell me.

Hopefully i don't get too side tracked in this story. I don't know if this was any good so please review, good or bad comments I don't really mind.

Just in case you bother following this story, i'm warning you right now that i am absolutley TERRIBLE with deadlines.

So yeah :)


	2. Confusion and Confession

Mira woke up on a comfy couch. Erza she saw was on the floor. She smelled something. It smelled sweet. Pancakes. Definitely pancakes.

"Morning Mira-san" greeted Rose. " I made breakfast. Come and eat."

Soon, Erza began to stir. Her eyes slowly flitted open " that smells amazing. Rose. You cook?"

Rose giggled. " of Course I do. I had to learn otherwise I would have starved. I taught myself how to live and cook at a young age."

They ate buttermilk pancakes to what Mira described as " fluffy clouds with maple syrup drizzled with a perfect amount of butter"

" Rose, I must ask. Why do you not come to the guild? You lived so secretly and-"

Rose interrupted Erza by putting her hand up. "Erza-san. You know I have my reasons. But now I have no choice. I'm going to have to do what I have to."

Mira could feel the tension rise and interrupted the silence. " my, my let's go to the guild now! I'm sure master would be expecting us!"

_**Lucy's pov.**_

"Oi! metal-head! you ran off yesterday what …" Natsu began as he walked up to Gajeel. I giggled. Last night was quite fun. The spaghetti was really nice. But what irked me the most last night was how much it seemed like a date. a lot of people passed and stared at what Natsu and were doing. I even heard a group of girls saying ' they look so cute together, I wish I had a relationship like that'

well Natsu is a little cute and... I shook my head at the thought. Nakama. He is ONLY nakama.

I may have a little crush on him but. Natsu probably likes Lisanna. Yeah. As long as he's happy then I should be fine.

_**Natsu's pov.**_

Damn that Gajeel leaving me like that. I gave him hard punches and screamed some random insults. BUt weirdly, he looks somewhat bored.

"Agh! You're no fun at ALL. You can't even fight properly today." I whined.

I walked away and sat at the bar. " Oi Mira!"

…

"MiraJane!" I called. still no answer Where could she be? Now that I think of it, Erza isn't here either, and Erza is usually here at the same time as Mira. Gahh all this thinking is making me dizzy. I feel like I'm riding a train. Train. Train.

I could feel my stomach twisting. All the blood drained my face. I feel like I'm going to puke. I put my hand on my outh and I started to feel green. I leaned my head on the table.

"ehh Natsu you don't look so good" Lucy said. When she spoke, for some reason, my heart seemed to stop beating for a moment. What the? "Are you okay Natsu?" she asks me worriedly. She starts to rub her hand on my back. I started to feel a little better but why do I feel so warm and tingly? I could feel my face heat up for some reason. My stomach started to drop inside of me. I felt like I was falling, but in a happy way? This doesn't make any sense! I'll ask Wendy what's going on. I might be sick.

"Thanks Luce, I feel better now. I think I'm going to ask Wendy if I'm okay."

" Yeah sure. Tell me if you need any help okay?" she offered.

"Sure"

I began walking from the bar. We were still based at this sorry excuse for a guild was near the door so I made my way to her. But as I was walking the door opened. I started to shake. I felt a huge magical surge come through me. But that wasn't why I was shaking. I know this smell. I look to the door. Mira and Erza were standing on the sides of young girl. She looked about fourteen, no fifteen. But that smell. It's so familiar.

.

"mama! Mama!"

.

I took a step back. What was that voice. Was that. Me?

" Gomen! We're late but we had to pick someone up!" Mira said apologetically.

The girl step forward and we were all able to see her properly. She was wearing a black loose long sleeve shirt that that had a turtle neck and baggy torso, which tightened at her fore arm and waist down. Her pants were slightly baggy but similarly to her shirt, it tightened at her calf down.A katana slung on her side. Her boots were simple, tight and flat ( think ninga nin-nin \ -0- /). Her rose colored hair was tied up in a high plait ponytail and it went down to her waist. her eyes were a piercing gold and seemed to stare into your soul.

Her mouth opened. " Minna! It's really nice to finally meet you! My name is Rose Jade!" Her voice was really chirpy. It was adorable. Wait did I just think that?

The guild was in a complete silence. But within matter of seconds the guild erupted in a large cry of welcome. Well the my generation at least. For some reason, the oldies were kind of shaken and a little scared. Master seemed to just sit and stare at Rose. He then looked to me giving me that 'Why aren't you welcoming her' stare. I looked away pretending I didn't notice.

"Welcome Rose-chan!"

"Let's be friends okay?"

"It's nice to meet you"

I stood from my spot, wide eyed. Who is that girl?

.

"mama can we go out?"

.

I shook my head. What's with this voice in my head? Mama?

Rose stopped laughing with the other guild members. She was now staring at me. I could see tears starting to well up into her eyes. Seeing her cry. I for some reason wanted to comfort her. To help her. To wipe away those tears.

She shook her head and wipes her tears away. She walked past me. But as she did, her scent grew strong. All these thoughts were giving me a headache.

Why are the adults so shaken? Why does she seem so familiar?

I then started to feel something really sad from behind me. I turned around and saw Lucy. She was laughing. But I could see through that. I could feel something sad within her.

Why is Lucy suddenly starting to feel a little sad but look perfectly fine?

I went to Wendy. I almost forgot about my little problem.

"Wendy, I think I'm sick."

"Eh? Really?"

She felt my forehead' well you seem a little warm, but nothing out of the ordinary." She said. For a twelve year old she was pretty smart. " Why do you think you're sick?"

"Well I felt a little motion sickness, but ten lucy started to talk to me. I felt all tingly and warm and my heart stopped beating. Then she tried rubbing my back to make me feel better but the I thought I was falling, but in a happy-ish way and then I could feel my face heat up which I've never felt before!"

Wendy blinked twice. " Natsu-nii, you really don't get it do you? " She giggled. Why is she giggling?

"o-oi what's going on?"

"Natsu-nii you're not sick. You are in LOVE!" She squealed and seemed to look as if she had a sugar rush. But to my luck Mira heard every single word. And there was only one thing in my head when Mira stepped in.

Dammit.

_**Normal pov.**_

Rose looked to Natsu, her sad eyes then moved to look to the ground.

"Rose-chan."

Rose looked up to see Master smiling from ear to ear.

"Master, it's been a while hasn't it. " Rose dodn't have her chirpy voice. It was actually quite medium pitched and had a light husk in sounded too mature for her age, but it was a voice that sounded so smooth and light despite its contents.

"Yes it has." He sat down next to the pinkette. " Are you now able to keep your magic energy under control. You know your magical energy is extremely large. I know Fairy Tail has fought many battles, but no battle has ever been harder than yours. But we are family, s please, be free to talk with us."

"Hai."

Levy was now walking to Rose dragging an almost dead Lucy.

"Eh what happened to her? Who is she?"

"This is Lucy, she was a little shy but we persuaded her to come and meet you. You are new here, Lucy was the guild member that joined just before you. So here is Lu-chan!" Levy introduced Lucy. Lucy stood up and looked to Rose.

_**Lucy's pov.**_

Natsu seemed very interested in this girl. Does he have a crush on her? I'm probably right, I mean look at her, she's beautiful! And her name suits her perfectly! So I should be happy for him right? I mean I don't like him. Do I?

"Nice to meet you. Lucy Heartfilia. This guild may look a little crazy and the guild hall is a little small, but we used to have a BIG building"

"Lucy, you don't need to tell her. She was already part of this guild from a young age. In fact she still is young. She's fifteen. Only a few years younger than you. But not many of you kids know her, She is our youngest s-clas mage, and without a doubt, the strongest mage in the guild. "

Wow, wait, really? Rose is an S-class? and she is the strongest. " But what about Gildarts? I mean he's a monster!"

"He sure is, but, Rose defeated him at four years old and he was in the infirmary for about a week. That was around the time she had to leave for a while."

"Wow! Amazing You are incredible!"

"Master I don't like to brag" Rose said. I could see her blush a little bit. " Ngaaw you're modest too" I hugged her, she was just too cute. " For a fifteen year old you are AWESOME!"

If Natsu likes this girl, then fine by me. She is absolutely, without a doubt, a better catch than I am.

Few days later

_**normal pov**_

"Master, can we talk in your office. I need to tell you the something" Rose said with her hands behind her back.

"Sure come I, come in"

They disappeared from sight. Where Natsu was, he was hanging out a lot with Wendy. He was curled up in a ball and Wendy was patting him on the back. everyone was very worried about Natsu. He would always buy his head into his arms. No one but Wendy and Mira knew.

"Oi they say that Natsu likes some girl" A guild member gossiped.

"Oh really"

"Yeah, I heard Mira talk to Wendy. Mira said ' he'll confess to her soon enough' "

"Woah, but Natsu is Natsu, and last time this happened he just wanted some stupid treasure chest."

"You think it may be Rose-chan"

"No way, she is way too cute for him..."

Lucy heard every word. What is going to happen. She finally accepted the fact that she liked hme that day. Why, because of her dreams, they have been the same since that night that Levy had a date ( which according to Levy was a complete success)

_**Lucy's dream**_

A little girl was sniffling. Lucy walked up to her. They were in a dry barren dessert.

"Hey, where's your parents?"

The girl looked up to Lucy, she was about seven. But Lucy stepped back a llittle bit. The girl looked EXACTLY like Natsu, just with longer hair and more girl looking.

"Why did you ask that?" Happy asked. He was holding a purple egg.

"Mama, why did you say that?" The little girl said.

Lucy took a few more steps back. Mommy?

She heard laughing and she turned to see Natsu walking with a toothy grin. For some reason Lucy ran and found herself at a forest. All the trees were similar and had a dead atmosphere. She climbed the trees and looked down only to see Natsu holding the little girl on his shoulder's. The girl was crying.

"Papa, where's mama?" The girl said.

"Well let's call her name, maybe she'll hear us." Natsu replied.

"MAMA!" The little girl screamed.

"LUCY!"

And just like that, her dreamed burned up and she would wake up back in her bedroom, her hand on her stomach.

**_back at the guild._**

"Ne Lucy, you like Natsu don't you" Levy asked

"no Of course not" Lucy said.

"Ohh?" Levy looked to her with an 'all seeing eye'

"You're lying Lucy. YOU LIIIIKE HIM!" Levy teased.

Lucy blushed furiosly. " Yeah. And? He probably likes someone else!"

"And who would that be huh Lucy?"

"Well, there's Rose and Lisanna an-"

"Did I hear my name?" Lisanna asked. She was drinking a glass of water a few seats away

"Hey Lisanna do you like Natsu?" Levy asked straight out.

Lisanna almost choked and began coughing. "NATSU? Are you *cough*crazy? Liking Natsu *cough* is like having a crush on your brother!" Lisanna drank from her water again just to calm down."I never even thought of Natsu like that so you must be crazy. We may have played house before, but that was because we were KIDS!"

"well that's Lisanna out of the possibilities of who Natsu likes."

"You guys are trying to find out who Natsu likes?" Lisanna asked. She moved up closer to them to join the conversation.

"Well yeah it's normal to find out who Natsu likes if Lucy likes Natsu-"

"Lucy kick!"

Levy was left on the floor and Lucy continued blushing on her seat while Lisanna sweatdropped. " So you like Natsu. Hmmm..." Lisanna began thinking.

"What is it~" whine Lucy.

"Shhh I'm trying to combine my knowledge of Natsu as his childhood friend and my inner MiraJane"

"You're inner MiraJane?"

"Hai. We're siblings. We all were born from matchmaking parents. Mira is just more. Active"

'O-okay" Lucy shuddered. One Mira was enough but three?

Lisanna's eyes opened. She was shaking within herself, forcing to keep her matchmaking mind to a minimum. "Yeah he likes you too."

and that was it. That's all she said.

"Really? How can you tell?"

"Well the way he looks at you, the way he smiles, the way that he is more hyper around you, how he is so comfortable about sneaking into your house, the meals that you guys eat together in the middle of the night because he and Happy are hungry and when your talking with other men in the guild, straight after you finish talking with them, a mysterious strawberry cake just magically appears under their foot and Natsu shouts really loudly 'Oh you stepped on Erza's cake! she's gonna kill you' . You two are practically married how are you two not dating?" Lissana ranted.

Lucy blinked and began to blush furiously. m-married couple? First a dream about kids and now a married couple? She thought

Levy, now revived and alive looked at Lucy. As Lucy's other best friend Levy knew she was hiding something, other than the fact thata she likes no LOVES Natsu.

" Lu-chan you're hiding something from us."

"Eh how can you tell Levy-chan?" Lisanna questioned.

"Easy. Her left shoulder's are twitching in time with the corner of her lips, her hair is slightly straying and from time to time she sighs out in deep frustration and messess her hair up, only to randomly look normal again and start laughing even when no one said anyhing."

"Oh, good observation Levy-chan"

"Thankyou, now Lu-chan, spill. What are you hiding"

The two girls loomed over her. Lucy could feel cold sweat go down her neck. "Etto, I'll tell you once you guys sit down and stop scaring me like that okay?"

"HAI!"

Lucy told them about the dream that she has had ever since the night of Levy's date. ( "Eh Levy went on a date with Gajeel?"- Lisanna) and that she woke up really excited and happy, but while her left hand was on her stomach instead of under her head. She also mentioned that combined with Lisanna saying married couple, that she felt a little, overwhelmed.

Levy and Lisanna began to giggle. "Lucy-chan you don't have a crush on Natsu. YOU LOOOOVVE HIM" The girls teased. But it was probably true. Lucy didn't resist. She had her knees up on the bar stool now. The exact same position that Natsu was in on the other side of the guild.

_**In the Master's room**_

"Master, remember you found a pink haired boy on your journeys, his name Natsu Dragneel. You sent the message to me by mail. You even sent a photo of him. You did that with every guild member you found while on your travels. Do you remember that?"

"Of course I did child. You were the only person I actually sent those letters to."

"Well, after that letter, I was still very young, about four. And I was already able to read, write, cook and fight"

_**Flashback...**_

"Ehh another letter from gramps!" a little Rose said. she tiptoed to get the letter from the mail box. when she finally got it she giggled at all the funny things that Master Makarov did."

"Guhu. Oh he found another guild member to be! I wonder who." She looked at the photo and almost dropped it. Her eyes widened. The letter dropped from her hand. Tears began to form on her large eyes.

"Gramps found him."

_**End of Flashback..**_

"Master, I left because I wanted not because I wanted to get stronger, I left because I was a coward. A young stupid coward that could not face Natsu Dragneel."

"What nonsense are you talking child. Did Natsu seem to be that annoying on the letter?"

"No, I left because I was too much of a coward to ask the questions that brought me to this guild. I left, because I wasn't able to face,

my biological big brother Natsu"

* * *

Was that a cliff hanger? I dunno but meh.

If this was good or bad tell me. I need to get better at writing.**_  
_**


	3. True Strength

_Hmmm Rose for some reason avoids Natsu, Natsu seems really fidgety and tends to stay close to Wendy... Maybe Rose has a crush on Natsu! But why does she look all teary when she looks to Natsu? _Lucy thought.

"Lu-chan you look all serious and your face is all wrinkled up" Levy worried

"Lucy-chan, you shouldn't do that with your face" said Lisanna.

"Whatever, I'm trying to figure out what's going on between Rose and Natsu!" Lucy screamed in frustration.

"But there is nothing going on! They avoid each other for some reason . But what's weird is how the adults are all acting around Rose-chan. They look all scared!" Lisanna pondered.

"Well Master said she was very strong. "

"So you girls are talking about little rose-chan huh?" intruded a somewhat on the verge of drunk Macao. "You best not get into her bad side. She was quite rebellious and smart for little four year old. But she has turned out to be quite a beauty and a friendly person too! But she had many battles, her biggest one was saying goodbye to this guild. The hardest thing a small four year old could do. To say goodbye to her family for who knew how long for who knew why. Master himself said he didn't know why she had to leave."

"Eh she left to her own accord!"

"Yep she was quite a cute little girl really but she got into all sorts of trouble when she battled. She always forgot to " He began shuddering" Always forgot to go easy on the guild members."

"Really she was that strong?"

"Hell yeah! She defeated two of the strongest guild members in 1 minute flat!"

"Who was it? I guess Gildarts was one of them, but who was the other?"

"Here I'll tell you"

_**Flashback**_

"Ne, ne Uncle Gildarts, you've been gone for too long! I missed you!"

"Ngaaw so cute little Rose-chan! Master says that you've become very strong!"

"Don't flatter me! I'm really angry at you!"

"And what are you going to do huh? You're just a little girl!"

"Don'ty underestimate me you idiot!" and with that little Rose Chan gave a big kick to Gildarts' face.

"Try doing that again little brat!" A now angry Gildarts yelled.

"Uncle Gildarts, why don't we battle? I haven't fought anyone in a while!" said a little mischievous Rose.

"Rose are you trying to get killed!" Wakaba warned. But Rose just smiled at him

"Uncle Gildarts please! I wanna train!" whined Rose.

"Fine, fine do you want me to go easy on you?" Gildarts joked

Rose thought for a little bit and gave a toothy grin (Think Natsu) "Let's go full on Uncle! and that's a promise yeah?"

"Uh wha? I was kidding! I don't want to hurt you so you go full on and I'll just tone it down a bit."

"no"

"but"

"no"

With a sigh, Gildarts looked to little determined Rose. "Someone get a first aid kit ready, this girl wants a full on duel, she'll get one."

Gasps and screams of "YOU IDIOT DO YOU WANT TO KILL HER!" were heard all over the guild hall.

"Let's begin Uncle! You have the first move."

So Gildarts ran as fast as he could to the little gathered all his magic and punched but she dodged. He kicked but she smiled and jumped up in midair and took her katana from her belt. Despite the fact that it was twice her size she was waving it around like nothing was to it.

A magic circle appeared at the tip of the blade. " Burning Heart" screamed Rose as she flipped and jumped off the ceiling. Her blade glowed a bright orange. Gildarts laughed and held his hand out to deflect it, only to find that her blade had already given him a burn throughout his forearm.

"Wha when did this "

"Don't let your guard down and pay attention!" screamed Rose. She lifted her blade and cut across his chest. It was small cut, but Gildarts felt a burning sensation beginning to beat him down onto his knees. The small cut was not bleeding, but it was definitely glowing. Small little burn marks in the shape of roses seemed to go around the cut.

"Uncle Gildarts did I win? Did you go all out?"

Gildarts couldn't speak, he was paralyzed and his insides were burning.

"You took out Gildarts in one hit?"

"You're a little monster! AWESOME!"

"OI what are you brats blabbering about!" Demanded Master.

"Gramps I defeated Uncle Gildarts!"

Master looked to Gildarts. He seemed to be in a serious condition. As some people were carrying him into the infirmary.

"Rose, do you want to battle me or are you hurt?"

"Gramps, I didn't get hurt!"

"Not even a scratch?"

"Nop! I didn't even get to be serious! I'm getting really bored! you said fighting will be a challenge but it isn't at all!"

Master rose an eyebrow and whispers were exchanged throughout the guild. Rose trains by herself, no one has seen her strongest move.

"Well why don't you show your strongest move then Rose?"

" Mm it's not really finished yet Master, I have others but my best one is still a work in progress!"

"How do you know it's the best one?"

"Umm"

"Rose? what did you do?"

"Well I was training for the strongest attack and then when I was ready and gathered up my magic but before I could say any of the words well, my magic kind of..."

"Kind of what?"

"Kind of blew up half the forest."

Master was dumbfounded. "Well do your second best attack then."

"I need an opponent though."

"Hmm, any volunteers?"

The guild was silent. "Fine, I guess I'm gonna have to do it."

"Master, are you sure?" a guild member worried.

"Yeah, I mean Gildarts is weaker than I so I should be able to at least stay conscious from her attack"

"okay, Master, here I go!" Rose took her katana out and lifted it up in front of her face and closed her eyes. She released her magic and almost all of the guild members went to their knees. That magical force was suffocating and it was forcing them down. "Light of Fire" Her force was forming a large magic circle under her feet. She opened her eyes, which somehow turned into a dark onyx black. "Flicker!"

And her blade became red and shone like the sun. She walked to a shaking Master, who was trying his hardest to stay standing up. She touched his shoulder with the tip of her katana and a large wave of magic burst out of the katana.

BANG!

Master was thrown into the air and a pool of blood stained the floor. Rose's eyes became gold again. She sheathed her katana and opened her arms and caught Master.

Master Makarov could feel worse than just a burning sensation. The cut was in the shape of a rose and it glowed a bright white. His shoulder was bloody and stained his shirt. He too was now paralyzed and he was suffocating. Rose felt a little bad. "Gramps do you want me to take out the suffocating effect?"

He nodded. Rose put her tiny hands over him and took some of her magic from his body. Master began coughing but didn't move much.

"Rose-chan how did you do that?" choked out Master. "You didn't tell me you had healing abilities child"

"I don't gramps, the suffocation is from the magic. I compress it and the cut drives it through your body. The magic is aimed for your neck so that you can suffocate, all the while, the part where you were in contact with the blade, magic is forcing blood out of your body. But I wanted to keep you alive so it didn't take out too much blood. I took out the suffocating magic simply by drawing it out."

"For a three year old you are too smart and dangerous."

"Arigatou"

_**End of Flashback**_

"and Master was carried out and was also paralyzed for a week." said Macao as he finished his little story.

"Scary little girl." was all the girls said.

"Hmm that Rose is strong. So if I beat her then that means I'm stronger than Gildarts!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Natsu? When did you get her"

"Just a while ago, now I'm gonna challenge that girl! OI ROSE CAN WE HAVE A BATTLE!"

"umm"

"Oi flamebrain she's new! go easy on her!" Gray yelled.

"Shuddap what do you know ice brain she's been here longer than most of us!"

"Natsu-nii..." whispered Rose

"Eh what did you say? Rose?"

"Um I said, Uh sure okay!"

"Okay here I go!I'm all fired up!"

Master looked over to Rose and shook his head. "Rose! go easy on him!"

"Hai~"

Natsu lit his hand , but Rose took out her katana and … well you get what happens.

"No spell no nothing and she beat you with one attack. Geez Natsu has this ugly shack been making you weak or is your magic gone or something? She's younger than you!" Gray teased.

"Shutup ice cube, you try and beat her."

"Just watch me flame for brain! Rose! do you think we could have a match?"

"Sure!" Rose replied with a cheery voice, one that Macao, Wakaba and most other old mages shuddered too.

"Rose, if you so much as put a scratch on Gray-sama then you will face the consequences by Juvia!" Juvia warned.

"But, it's a match Juvia!" Gray reasoned.

"Then Juvia will accompany you!" Juvia demanded.

"No it's-"

"Juvia WILL accompany Gray-sama!"

Gray shrunk a bit back. "Hai" he squeaked .

"Shall we start?" Rose asked.

"Here we go! Ice make-" Gray put his fist to his hand and Juvia turned her arms into water.

But a movement was seen from Rose and they were on the ground, completely defeated.

"I didn't even see it!" Macao exclaimed

"Hehe nothing less of my little Rose-chan. You've grown so much!" Master praised.

"Master, can we fight again?" Rose asked, she seemed a little bored.

"Hell no!" Master said, he himself was starting shake very slightly.

"You fought Master?" Gray asked, his eyes widened.

"Hai!"

"Ice-head, she didn't just fight him, she beat him in one go! She did the same to Gildarts!" Natsu explained."If I beat her, then truly, for sure, I will beat Gildarts AND Master!"

"When did this happen?" Juvia asked.

"Umm, a while ago." Rose shrank back, she didn't like telling people about how strong she was. Otherwise, people will treat her either all special or will be too scared to to speak to her.

"Rose-chan don't be shy! Tell them how old you were when you defeated Gildarts and Me on the same day, without a scratch."

"Umm three years old..."

.

.

.

"EEHH!" said most of the guild.

"No way that's friggin' awesome!" said Gray.

"You're an awesome monster!" Cana said with a beer mug in the air.

Natsu was laughing and talking with the others until.

.

"YOU STUPID BOY"

.

Natsu could feel something come up from his stomach.

Rose saw his reaction. _It's coming back to him._

Natsu started to clench his stomach. He felt sick, like he was going to throw up. Tears were starting to well into his eyes.

"Natsu! are you okay?" Lucy asked. She was really worried at his state. "Natsu! Wendy you need to help me! Natsu is sick!"

Wendy came running, she looked to him and felt his temperature. "Nothing's wrong, no fever,. It's just nausea. But he's really stressed about something. Maybe I could release some tension from his back. Lucy put him onto his stomach."

"Hai"

Guild members began to gather around what was happening to Natsu. Rose looked to him with sad eyes.

Natsu was shaking. His stomach was twisting and it was threatening to bring out his lunch. Wendy lifted the back of his shirt, but it only revealed ten large scars, that seemed to have come from a belt or whip of some sort.

"Rose, did you do this?" Lucy asked as politely as she could.

Rose didn't answer. Those aren't new scars. They have always been there.

"Rose!"

"I, I didn't do that." Rose answered. She can't tell them her, no their past.

"Lucy calm down! Rose gave him on hit and at the front, look, turn him over." Master oredred. They did so and where Rose's blade cut his chest there was a rose."She doesn't leave straight line cuts without her mark."

"Then what's hurting him!?"

clenched her fist. She can't tell them the truth. She looked to Master and walked to his office. Master understood everything and he folloed her.

"Wendy, tell me something that makes sense! Natsu is hurt!"

"Lucy-san, these scars, are, not new at all. They are about ten or eleven years old. Rose nor anyone from this guild could have done this."

"Then why do we see them now?" Lucy said, she was now panicking and was starting to tear up.

"That's something I can't answer."

**In the Master's office.**

"Master those scars, were there before he had even entered the guild. I know where they came from. I know everything about Natsu-nii's past. You said he was raised by a dragon. But he had a family, a life before then. "

"Child, tell me not just his past, but also yours. I believe you never told me anything."

"Master, before I start saying anything, when is that dark guild coming"

"Time is unknown. I haven't even told the guild yet."

"What! Master you need to tell them, if we get ambushed then"

"Then we'll fight."

"But"

"If I tell them about the war Fairy Tail will take the first move. It's in our nature, but we need to wait for a movement from the enemy. Gildarts is only a day away."

"Fine. If that's what you want Master."

"Now tell me everything. "

* * *

Shorter than others and a little pointless chapter so sorry.

I'm kind running out of ideas for this story so if you read this and have an idea for this story, please tell me.

I'll try to update soon!


	4. A little bit of History

"Natsu... what happened?" Lucy mumbled. They were now in her room at her apartment. Natsu was in a restless sleep. His forehead was beggining to show sweat drops and his face seemed stressed and panicked.

"Lucy-san, I'll be going back to the guild now. It was really thoughtful of you to let Natsu-san stay here." Wendy said with a modest smile.

" No worries Wendy. It's better for him to stay here instead of being bombarded by the whole guild when he wakes up"

Wendy smiled and took her leave.

**back in the master's office.**

"Master, it's a long story. Mama told me everything about Natsu-nii when Papa went out. Our family was usually happy."

"Usually?"

"Hai, like I told you it's complicated. also, when I'm done with my little 'explanation', I have a ltlle information about someone" Rose took a seat preparing herself for the long history she was about to tell.

"Don't leave a single detail out child, I want to know everything to help not only you, but also your brother. You know you're going to have to tell him one day."

"Hai"

**_Many years ago_**

**_(Flashback in Rose' P.O.V)_**

I walked outside and found nii-san training. I didn't know it then but his magic was different to mine and everyone else' that we knew. He ate fire and used fire. It was really strange to me at that age.

"Natsu-nii! let's see Papa!"

I remember that day, how carefree I used to be. "Hai!" he said he ran to me with a big grin. "Hey! you got taller in the last ten minutes!"

I grinned. I loved Natsu-nii. He was such a nice and caring big brother. He was always there for me. "Come on let's go! Papa asked us to go there around now remember?"

"Nope"

I rolled my eyes and took his hand" Nii-san come on! He wanted us to be there so that we could spend the afternoon together!"

"Okay, okay let's go. Why are you so smart? you're only two!"

"I dunno. Why can you eat fire?"

"I dunno"

"Exactly, lets go!"

We live on the edge of a thick forest and grew crops for a living selling some to the nearby village. When we got to the village Papa was there and seemed to have already packed up his stall. When he saw us he smiled and walked up to us. He, like mama was still young. Despite he and Mama being so young to have any children (27 isn't that old right?) we were one big happy family.

"Papa!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs as he tackled his father in a huge bear hug. I remember running to Papa, but for the first time, I ran with such speed that dust seemed to accumulate behind me. People who turned around to see what that gust of wind was from saw nothing but a dash of light. I stopped with a halt right in front of an awestruck Papa and Natsu. When the dust cleared, I saw dark marks of where I ran, and when looked closely at them, you could see a long vine of intricate roses.

"Cool that was amazing Rose!" Natsu said giving me a big hug.

"My little girl is so strong!" Papa said. I beamed at him as he picked me up and threw me in the air. I laughed with joy as he caught me and put me on his shoulder. Natsu laughed with me and took Papa's hand. Papa had a lean frame, had dark hair and dark eyes, but he was a very powerful mage.

"Papa, where are you taking us?" I asked.

"We are going to the travelling circus! It came here and we rarely havea chance to go to these kinds of things so I thought we could go!"

"For real Papa? Arigatou!" Natsu-nii said.

That day was the last day that Papa was happy. We were a poor but very happy family. We lived peacefully and enjoyed life's simple pleasures of togetherness. But then, Papa became very sick.

The next day I was helping Mama with packing a picnic for Natsu's birthday. We had all the presents ready in the basket. Papa was out looking for a good spot in the forest for our picnic. Natsu was outside training again.

"Mama, Natsu-nii is working really hard!"

"He sure is honey" Mama said with a smile. I looked at her closely. Her pink hair was wavy and flowed down to her back. It was long and beautiful. Her golden eyes behind her glasses was warm unless of course she was angry, which her eyes would change into all sorts of colors that would pierce into your soul. She had a perfect posture and a beautiful body. But what Rose made her really happy was her Mama's kindness

"Mama?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"No one knows what kind of magic Natsu-nii has. But what about me? It's the same as yours but, still, it has no type, no history, not even a name! so what is it?"

"Well it just became honey. You know you're smart. Since we are the only people that has this magic type, then you name it."

"Really mama?"

Mama smiled and picked me up, she nuzzled my nose and gave me a hug "Of course honey"

"Hmm"

"Not now honey, it looks like Papa is making his way back."

"Hai~!"

Mama took the basket and we walked outside. Natsu-nii took Papa's hand, I took Natsu-nii's other hand, Mama took my hand as well. From behind, we would look like the perfect family.

"Wow! Papa this is a perfect spot! Arigatou!" Natsu-nii thanked his dad as he gave Papa a big hug.

"Happy Birthaday Natsu!" Papa said and we all sat down. The clearing was beautiful. There was a small stream that was on the left. The grass was lush and soft. There were trees that surrounded the whole area. It was the size of about a small bedroom. There was also a small little track that led into another much larger clearing.

"How did you find this sweet-heart?" Mama asked as she kissed Papa on the cheek.

"Only the best for our kids." Papa answered with a shrug. What he said didn't seem to fit his appearance. But then again, his whole personality was didn't suit his appearance.

"Ngaaw! Papa! You're so nice!" I said happily as I ran to him and gave him a hug.

After all the hugs we sat down and started to eat. We laughed, we sang Happy Birthday for Natsu as he blew his candles on Mama's special homemade cake.

But on the way back to our house, a man with a black cloak with a hood covering his face.

"Hmm... What a powerful family of mages." The man said. His voice was creepy. I was hiding behind Papa clutching onto his pants. He was preparing for any kind of attack. Mama had her hand holding her glasses. Natsu-nii had his hand lit up (but so far, that's all he could do. Punch with fire).

"Hmm, powerful, indeed. Especially you, little girl" He bent down to see my face.

"You are very powerful. Yes, You will become handy"

"Papa, I'm scared." I whispered.

"You leave her alone!" Papa warned.

"Hm, as if" the man said. He outstretched his hand and a black substance forced my family down to their knees. All of them, except for me.

"Papa! mama! Natsu-nii! What's happening?" I asked. I remember shaking in fear, tears were forming in my eyes.

"My, my you are very strong little girl indeed. To be able to withstand my magical force. You will be my little puppet."

"NO! YOU OLD MAN GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled my lungs out and knelt down and tried to help Mama and Papa get up whilst Natsu-nii was almost able to get a hold of himself and was almost standing up.

"Hmm the boy is very strong as well. Not as strong but still very valuable. I'll be taking your daughter if you don't mind. The boy well, I'll come back when he's stronger."

Papa snapped and he stood up. "You will not be taking me children. Not today not ever."

"Then I'll kill you then take your children. Your wife too maybe. She's quite a looker."

Papa was enraged. I've never felt Papa's complete magic power .But it was huge.

"You masked your magic power? I guess you are not as weak as you seem."The man said.

Papa's eyes became a menacing red.

"Get out of my way or you'll suffer the consequences." The man said.

"Never!"

The man outstretched his hand and instead of going toPapa, the black substance turned to me.

"You little girl will become the darkest mage in the world, and you will be my PUPPET" The man Cackled. Papa became desperate to save me and he jumped in front of me. The substance entered his body and Papa screamed with pain.

"NO! I can only do that once! You ruined everything!" The man said and he ran away and disappeared into the

"NO! I can only do that once! You ruined everything!" The man said and he ran away and disappeared into the

"PAPA!"

After that day, the man disappeared.

The next day started somewhat normal.

"Natsu, I'm so sorry about yesterday." Mama apologized to Natsu. He was picking at his 'spicy pancakes' which was really out of personality from him.

"It's okay, Mama, it's not your fault."

Papa walked in and sat down. "Papa are you okay?" I asked. I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm okay it just I-" Papa stopped. He began to sweat and scream in pain. The black substance started

"It's okay, Mama, it's not your fault."

Papa walked in and sat down. "Papa are you okay?" I asked. I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm okay it just I-" Papa stopped. He began to sweat and scream in pain. The black substance started to come out of his body and enveloped him. He was shaking uncontrollably.

"Papa!"

The substance soon subsided but Papa was smiling menacingly. He looked to Natsu-nii who was standing next to Mama in fear.

"You. You're the one who will kill me!" Papa laughed like a maniac as he pointed to Natsu-nii. His eyes became wide. "I'm gonna have to kill you little boy" And he walked up shaking and twitching. "But you'll suffer first" He went to the fire place and he took the fireplace poker and looked to Natsu with a twisted smile.

"Time to suffer" he hissed and he began hitting Natsu-nii's back "YOU STUPID BOY!"

"PAPA! PAPA PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!" I begged. I was tugging at his shirt.

Natsu-nii was now in a crouched position and was wailing.

Mama was frozen in shock. But she soon shook her head and walked up to Papa.

"This dark magic is cursing you. SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"STUPID BOY STUPID BOY!" Papa seemed to not hear or feel us. He just kept hitting Natsu.

Mama was getting scared. So she gathered her magical strength into her hand. She pulled the collar of Papa and she threw him out of the door. She went outside to 'deal' with him. I helped natsu-nii.

"Natsu-nii" I sniffed."are you okay?"

"Rose. You're smart. and strong. Why do I have to kill Papa? I don't want to kill him. I'm too stupid."

"Natsu-nii, Papa didn't say that. The scary old man did. The old man is controlling Papa remember? That could've been me remember?"

"Hai" Natsu-nii turned to me. " Rosie, my back, it hurts!" Natsu-nii began to break down. I remember how scared I was. Natsu-nii only called me Rosie when he was extremely happy or extremely hurt.

"I'll take a look at it okay?"

I carefully helped him take off his shirt and looked at his back. I couldn't look at it properly though. At the sight I my eyes were full of shocked tears. Deep cuts were opening and the blood covered his whole back.

"Natsu-nii, you need help."

"Don't worry Rosie. I'm gonna live. You'll see."

"Natsu-nii, it's early in the morning. You don't know what's going to happen the rest of the day, for the rest of your life!"

"Silly Rosie. You're two years old. Today for you is all that matters. You don't need to be smart all the time."

I remember hugging Natsu -nii. Crying into his shoulder. "Why couldn't I be stupid like you Natsu-nii!"

"Hey! For a four year old I'm pretty smart!"

I laughed. I loved Natsu-nii. But when I put Natsu's bandages on and we walked outside, we saw Mama's dead body. And Papa was no where to be found.

"Mama"

I began crying, Natsu ran to Mama and tried to wake her up, not accepting the fact that Mama was gone.

"Mama! wake up!" Natsu cried. His eyes full of tears, he was screaming at one point.

"Mama. she's gone."

We looked at eachother with sad eyes. We were young orphans from that point onwards.

"Let's bury her. At that small clearing, the last place we laughed as a family." Natsu-nii said.

We carried her together. We may have been young, but we were stronger than most adult mages , so we were able to get there easily. Natsu-nii took a shovel and began digging. We placed Mama in and buried her perfect body.

I also remembered how Natsu-nii reacted when something reminded him of Papa. I remember he would be close to throwing up, and when he did, it was not vomit, but he threw up blood.

We visited her grave everyday. We didn't tell anyone about her passing. One day, we decided to plant some flowers on her grave. We even made our own clay from some of the stuff in our kitchen and made her a tombstone. We put our handprint on it. and wrote Mama's name on it.

The stone read

Ignatia Jade

Forever Our Mama

Forever Loved

We went to that spot everyday. We talked to her, laughed with her. We were always happy with her.

One day we were on our way to that spot. It was the middle of a huge storm. But we didn't care. We huddled up close together. Natsu-nii was warm so I didn't get cold. But the wind was strong. Leaves and tree branches were being blown everywhere. Natsu-nii held close to me, but a large tree branch did what none of us thought would happen. It spun in the air and hit me in the stomach. I flew into the deep forest and rolled down a hill. I was separated from Natsu-nii. I woke up who knows how long after the storm was over. So I walked aimlessly up the hill only to find more trees, looking exactly the same from every angle. I was lost. I never found Natsu-nii. So I kept walking, hoping that I might run into him or into Mama's clearing, or find our house. But I walked and only found Master Makarov.

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Normal POV**_

"So Natu's true last name is Jade?"

"Yeah, well, He's a Dragneel now."

"Okay, Your mother's name was Ignatia. What was your Father's name. Whatever happened to him?"

"Well, when I left Fairy Tail I learnt a lot about Papa. I found him even. And found out everything. Which is what I was going to tell you."

"Papa created a dark guild. He became very powerful. He lost almost all memories of his famliy. He only remembers that he was once happy and that his son is destined to kill him. He became peaceful at on stage and was at a point where he just wanted to die. He was suicidal. But the black substance kept him alive. In fact, I believe Natsu-nii has even encountered Papa before."

Master's eyes widened. He didn't like where this was going.

"Papa, somehow was able to travel through time, changing our is alsothe dark guild that waged war on Fairy Tail, Master. I knew all along. I'm sorry."

"But Rose-chan, I never even met the Master of Black Blood. He was always out"

"Well, after his peaceful state, he made Black Blood . An army. Remember how I said Natsu-nii met him once before?"

"Hai" Master answered gravely.

"Natsu-nii met him at Tenrou Island, during his peaceful state, his suicidal state."

"You don't mean"

"Papa is

.

.

.Zeref"

* * *

Back at Lucy's house

Natsu soon woke up. His head hurt but otherwise he was okay. The scars somehow faded He was up and going. But Lucy noticed something.

"Natsu? are you sure you're okay!"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you keep avoiding eye contact with me, and you're smiles aren't as smiley as they usually are"

"My smile isn't smiley?"

"Hai.."

It was around this time Natsu was about to say something when he sniffed. "Is Levy and Lisanna coming?"

"No why-" Lucy stopped midsentence. She knew what they where doing. Lucy walked up to her window and saw the top of wooden ladder. She scowled as she pushed the top and laughed with satisfaction as she heard the screams of her friends.

"Luce you're really weird you know." Natsu said as he stuffed his face with food that came from the kitchen.

"Natsu, slow eating for now, you're gonna hurt yourself again."

"Whatever" and he continued to stuff his face happily, like the day was normal.

"Let's go back to the guild if you're fine then" Lucy said a little bit annoyed.

"Nah I'd rather spend time with you! " Natsu slipped. THere was a really awkward silence then.

crap, I slipped! Natsu thought.

"What did you say Natsu?"

"I said uh, Nah, I'd rather um eat thai food?"

"Oh, okay then lets go" Lucy grabbed her wallet and they both walked out. The atmosphere around them was thick with awkwardness.

So they ate thai food that night in silence and went to the guild. Lucy sat with Rose, Lisanna, Levy, Juvia, MiraJane and Cana.

Natsu sat with Gray, Romeo, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, and Happy.

Lucy's group

"Rose-chan, I'm sorry for accusing you!" Lucy said with her hand behind her head.

"No worries Lucy-chan!"

Lucy smiled and looked to the faces of the girls. She narrowed her eyes. " Why are you guys smiling at me"

"Well, we want to know what you did with Natsu-san..." Rose said quietly.

"Wha?"

"Come on Lucy we ALL know about you and Natsu." Levy laughed uncomfortably.

"Levy! You told them!"

"It slipped out I'm sorry!"

"I think it's cute!" Rose squeaked.

"Rose-chan, I think he likes you instead of me though."

Rose almost choked. Him liking her in that kind of way. He's literally her brother.

"Um maybe not!" Rose said waving her hand around

"well you sure are a looker." Cana slurred, just before she passed out and fell of her chair.

"Back to the subject, Lucy what did you do after you let us fall down?" Lisanna asked with large curiosity.

"Nothing, we just ate Thai food. That was it."

"Well did you guys say anything? I mean surely Natsu would have spoken while he ate. That's his nature!" said Mira.

"Well we didn't say anything because he kind of said that..."

"Said what?" The girls all loomed over Lucy.

"He said he'd rather spend time with me, but I didn't know what he meant by that and then we were both kind of silent afterwards. When I asked him again what he just said he said he wanted Thai food, so I must've been thinking things okay?"

The girls were silent for a while.

"Juvia thinks... That she doesn't have to worry that Lucy is a love rival for Gray-sama."

And all the girls gave her a creepy smile and walked away. Rose, though stayed there. She wanted to become close to this girl. The girl that her brother might have an interest on.

* * *

Okay so what do you think? I dunno how many mistakes are in there, I always miss them no matter how many times i proofread it so sorry for that.

Anyways have Happy Days!

:)


	5. Investigation and Realisation

_Day Five: Investigation between the relationship of Natsu and Lucy_

_Natsu-nii seems to stick to Wendy a lot. He always goes red after Wendy laughs at something. When Lucy comes near he seems to have some sort of chore or job. According to rumors, Natsu-nii never does housework and is quite lazy. Lucy also seems to be quite distant from Natsu-nii as when Natsu-nii leaves her face becomes full of embarrassment and she covers her face and runs to Levy and Lisanna. Nothing out of the ordinary in the pattern. _

_Conclusion: No movement in the relationship between Natsu and Lucy._

_Questions: Rumors say that Natsu-nii and Lucy used to be inseparable. Why all of a sudden be so distant?_

Rose closed her notebook. She was on one of the beams in the old shack. Although it creaked a little, she was always quick enough to stay on the ceiling when it fell apart above her.

She looked like a ninja all right. Her katana was now on her back and she hade half her face covered to try and not stand out. She even tied her long hair into a plait bun.

"Natsu-nii is shy when it comes to love" She chuckled and she climbed to a small broken window near the ceiling and did her assigned work. To scout for a few hundred kilometers to see any movement with Black Blood.

When she spotted them in the same spot as she saw a few days, she dared not go any closer. She looked closely at all the tents. Each was open except for the one that was closed. Rose assumed that was were the master is. After a few days research, Rose found, (to her disgust), that the tents were open so that if anyone who was found to give 'compassion' or be 'softhearted' was killed as they slept by some of the Master's right hand men.

_Day ten: Investigation of Black Blood_

_No movement with Black Blood. Thirty seven deaths so far. Unknown number of remaining lives. Census is unattainable due to constant additional members._

_Conclusion: Numbers may be a problem in strength. Assassination may be necessary._

_Questions: What is the Master doing in the tent?_

Closing her book, she went back to the shabby looking guild, climbed up the pipe near the high windo until she was interrupted by

"Hey! Rose! Whatcha doing climbing up the wall? I mean there's a door right there?" NAtsu yelled out. Rose sweatdropped.

"Natsu-n I mean Natsu! What are you doing outside the guild?" She slid down the pole and landed right in front of her 'brother'.

"I had to uh clean my room hehehe" he scratched the back of his head and looked up.

"You know lying isn't going to help ...onii-san" the last part of that sentence slipped out of her mouth and she regretted it deeply.

"What did you say?"

"I said that you shouldn't lie! Anyways, I gotta get back to Master otherwise I'll get into big trouble if I don't give in my report and-'

"What report?"

"Uh" _Crap why am I mess? I need to focus_ Rose began to panic and she was losing control of her magic within her. It was starting to leak out of her bdy. The amount of magic she had within herself was starting to set itself free. Natsu began to wobble a bit.

"I- uh- report about the-uh financial crisis in the magic council and if Fairy Tail had any more debts and-" Rose stopped when she saw Natsu was choking. Remembering that she lost grip on keeping her magic in control, she gathered it back up and kneeled down to see if he was okay. She motioned her hand from his chest to his mout and he started to wheeze to get his breath back. He looked at Rose with wide scared eyes.

"What are you? That wasn't normal! What kind of magic is that?"

"I don't know... Well see ya!" Rose grinned carelessly and left the dumbstruck Natsu. For once Nasu was thinking really hard.

"That was not normal..."

He entered the guild and saw Rose enter the Master's office. He followed her to give hre a piece of his mind. _No one leaves me feeling dumb with a stupid smile on their face._He thought. He opened the door just a crack only to hear Master say something that confused him even more so.

"You know, Rose, it's been more than a week since your investigations. You have given me much valuable information. But have you give Natsu the information that he has a right to learn about?" Master asked.

"No, Master, I can't. Not right now."

"Rose-"Master started but Natsu couldn't stand it anymore. He opened the door and looked at Rose with dark eyes.

"What do you know about me that _I _don't?" Natsu asked.

"Um.." Rose began. She looked at him with teary eyes. Natsu felt something within him stir. It was different to the way he felt with Lucy. It was more like déjà vu. Natsu cocked his head to the side trying to figure out why that expression was so familiar.

.

mama...

.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Who are you?"

Rose looked at him. "Natsu-nii" she began. "Why did you leave me alone?" She sniffled. Her face was red completley covered in tears by now. "Natsu-nii"

"Rose, what are you talking about?"

Rose sank to the floor. She was shaking. Natsu was scared. He wanted those tears to stop. He wanted to give her a hug and tell her that everything was okay. Like how when he saw Lucy cry at the gravestone of her mother and Father. But this time it wasn't the new found or discovered love Natsu had for Lucy. It was a strong bondage and friendship that he had already felt before. Something inside him connected Rose and Natsu.

"Natsu, sit here and close the door. We have much to tell you. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way though."

Natsu hesitated."Rose, what is going on?"

Rose breathed in deeply. She wiped her tears and removed the mask that covered her nose and mouth. She walked in front of Natsu. "Natsu-nii"

"Natsu...nii?"

"Look into my eyes, Natsu-nii, if you want to know. If you want to remember. What happened before you met Igneel"

Natsu's eyes widened. He froze. _Before Igneel? But he was...always with Igneel. Right?_

"I.. I want to know.." He slowly lifted his face and was face to face with Rose.

Rose' eyes began to glitter and shine. She opened her mouth and Natsu heard not only one voice, but two. The other was very familiar to him. It was as if he knew who the other voice was. "carus memoriam redeat" (Latin: Dear memory return; thank you Google translate, but if you check it for real it would be different. Don't ask me why 'cos I don't know)

"Natsu's eyes glowed for a good fifteen minutes. Master watched in anticipation as to what would happen. He saw the expressions of Natsu. At some points he smiled. At others he screamed and his back began to stain with blood. By the time Natsu's memory was replaced he was shaking. He stood up from the chair and went to the door silently. Before he opened the door, he froze, and turned slowly. He looked to Rose with deep angry eyes. HIs eyes puffy form sadness and pain. His face wet from the tears.

He walked to Rose, his eyes never leaving hers. She stared in fear and anticipation. Master watched, ready to calm Natsu down if the situation came to it.

"Natsu-nii" She said as another single tear rolled down her face.

He continued walking and clenched his fist. Rose turned away and closed her eyes ready for impact. Ready for disagreement. Ready to take responsibility for being a coward. Her hand was clenched tight at her side. Her legs, were ready to fall and kneel. She was terrified.

By now her face was covered in tears and Natsu was standing right there looking down and staring at her. Her sobs made her back rise and fall. The time that they were just standing there felt like hours. The time wait was killing both of them. When Natsu moved again, Rose flinched and closed her eyes even tighter, preparing for pain to hit her, but what happened was much worse than she thought. He gave her an embrace that gave her the worst pain of all.

Regret.

HIs hug was warm and forgiving. She was astounded by his kindness and purity of his heart. She began to sob a little louder. Those sobs soon became loud heart wrenching wails. She hugged her brother back, as if to fill in the hugs that never happened over the years.

"Gomen, gomen Natsu-nii" She said between her now quieting sobs. Master just smiled happily and left the room to give them privacy.

They looked at each other for the first time in years as brother and sister. Natsu gave his signature grin. "You're so big! Rose-chan!" They laughed happily and walked out the room.

When they were at the guild hall everyone hushed to see the sight of two powerful mages, hand in hand with puffy red eyes and huge grins on their faces. Everyone was confused and had no idea how to react.

Natsu jumped on one of the tables and announced proudly with a huge,loud voice " MInna! The most poweful mage in Fairy Tail is my sister!"

.

"EHHH?" The guild was shocked. No one had any idea. Lisanna fainted in surprise. Lucy spat out her water. Levy dropped her book. Cana somehow spilled her barrel. Wendy tripped over Lisanna and fell on Carla. Gray choked on something that Juvia made for him. Juvia cried thinking that Gray might die because of her hence the guild was slowly beginning to flood with water. Overall, the guild was pretty damned surprised.

Rose just smiled. Only in Fairy Tail.

Once the flood got up to everyone's knees and Gray finally agreed to Juvia that she would 'help' him get better the guild went from catastrophe, to party (courtesy of Makarov).

That was one of the most happiest days of Natsu's life.

* * *

The next day, Natsu walked to Lucy's house and climbed through the window. As always. But Lucy was still asleep and was hugging her pillow. As always. She was drooling a little bit and luaghing slightly.

_Cute... Wait what? _Natsu shook his head. They're nakama. _for now._ He hit his head a few times and cleared his thoughts.

"Hey!" He said as he removed the pink blanket off her. She shivered abit and curled into a ball. She opened one of her eyes and closed it again.

"Natsu. Five more minutes. I wanna sleep."

"But, don't you remember? It's we promised Rose-chan that we would 'catch up' or something with her. Happy is already on his way to wake up the rest of Team Natsu. "

Lucy shot up and was lightning fast as she put bread into the toaster, grabbed clothes took a shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed and fixed her hair, then took the toast, hastily put butter on it, putting a corner of it into her mouth . She grabbed her keys and put it on her belt and took Natsu's arm who was still a little dazed as to how fast she was able to get ready.

"Luce, you know you're really weird."

"Shut up!"

"Do you even know where you're going?" Natsu asked as he pulled his arm away from Lucy's tight grip.

She smiled innocently. "Oops, I got excited" She stuck out her tongue apologetically ( if that even makes sense).

"Weirdo" and he turned around and went the right way to Rose' house. When they got to the big mountain, they saw they we're the first to come. Natsu knocked rapidly on the door. "ROS WAKE UP!"

Lucy slapped hiss arm and kicked him to the side. "brothers" She grumbled as she ate her last piece of toast.

She knocked once more on the door but no answer. "Rose-chan? are you there?"

Lucy knocked a little harder this time, only for it to be opened by itself. Well technically it fell down, The door was old and broken. When Lucy's eyes adjusted she saw everything everywhere. "Someone must of raided the house! Look at it! Its so messy and" Lucy couldn't explain it. It was really messed up. "Wait where's Rose-chan?"

Natsu stood up and smelt the air. "She was just here I can smell it, but where is she now?"

They began to get worried until they heard a voice behind the couch.

"Who's there?" A gruff man's voice called out. He stood up. He was quite muscular and had jet black hair in a ponytail.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"Well I was waiting for Rosie and she wasn't here so I thought I'd make myself comfortable."

"Rosie?" Natsu questioned. He didn't like the look of this guy.

"Yeah. She's a beauty isn't she? Haha! That's why she's my girlfriend!" The man laughed.

Natsu almost threw up. Rose and this dude? Hell no!

"Umm Natsu-nii?" Rose said from behind him. Natsu turned, looking pretty pissed, to find no other than Rose with a brown paper bag full of groceries.

"Rose you have a boyfriend and never told me?" He began to rub his temples in frustration. A very rare sight.

"Uh no, why? I went to the market to get some food for you guys. I wanted to cook a proper breakfast for you guys when you got here and by the way, why are you in here anyways? My door was locked."

" 'cos this man said so. and the door literally fell apart." Lucy explained.

Rose looked over Natsu and Lucy's shoulder and saw the ridiculous amount of mess.

"MY HOUSE! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENNED HERE? I JUST CLEANED EVERYTHING YESTERDAY!" She wasn't angry. She was pissed and furious. (Like I said, there were no words to explain it.)

"Can you not see the man?" Lucy asked exasperatedly.

"What man?" Rose asked. She pushed through them and looked closer to the disgusting mess. Until she was met with a huge suffocating hug.

"ROSIE! YOU'RE HOME! HONEY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" The mysterious man said.

"Get *wheeze*out *wheeze* of my house" She sputtered, trying to breathe. She was not in the mood to fight back. Yet.

"But _baby"_

"Natsu-nii. HELP"

Natsu cracked his knuckles and walked over to the man. "BYE-BYE!" and the man was sent flying out of the house and sen to who knows where."

"Arigatou, Natsu-nii. He ruined my house! I spent forever to clean this up for you guys!"

"Who was that?" Lucy asked trying to see if she could put the door back.

"That man met me on the street on morning and followed me home once, I kicked him out so many times this year, and each time my house will be literally torn to pieces. He's really creepy."

"That man better not come back." Lucy said. "Otherwise, he's got Natsu to deal with."

Rose and Lucy looked to Natsu who was grumbling something about never letting his sister out without him there or something.

"Well at least I know he's really protective." Rose said happily. "I don't really want to date anyone though. Love looks... complicated."

At this Natsu lit up happily and gave a whoop and started running around in happiness. "Rose you make my life so much easier! BWAHAHA! NO MAN WILL HAVE ROSE SO LONG AS I LIVE TO KEEP HER SAFE!"

Lucy slapped the back of his head. "Baka! She's your sister not your daughter so calm down before you embarrass her."

"But she doesn't look embarrassed to me" Natsu said. Lucy looked to Rose, who was practically crying with joy to see her brother so protective."

"I'm gonna assume that weirdness runs in the family and start cleaning this place up." Lucy backed away and got Virgo out.

"Is it time for punishment, 'hime?"

"No, please just get this place all cleaned up before I die of claustrophobia."

"Hai"

Within five minutes, the place was neat, tidy and clean. "I have finished 'hime, I will be taking my leave now"

"Arigatou! Virgo!"

Lucy sighed and sat on a really comfortable couch. Natsu sat on the dining table and Rose began to cook.

"Natsu, why are you smiling like that?"

"I bet sis' cooking is _way_ better than yours!" Natsu teased.

"That one time that I burnt the egg was an accident. As if you could do any better."

"I bet I could!"

"HEll NO"

_what was the fight about again? _They both thought.

*knock knock knock*

Lucy opened the door and found Erza, Gray, and Wendy."

"Ohayou!" They greeted as they walked in.

They sat on the couch and floor and talked until Natsu asked "Oi,where's Happy and Carla?"

Lucy squealed. "Finally they have a happily ever after."

Erza blushed a bit but then spoke. "I'm afraid, Lucy that you have made a wrong assumption. We saw a man on the road who had some sort of connection to Rose, he was badly beaten up, but was also quite heavy, so they are having a little bit of a hard time carrying him."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Rose yelled angrily. She slid the omlet onto the plate and took the frying pan. "That man is gonna leave this house alone today. I don't want another tornado in this place!" She said as she walked out the door as everyone else followed.

There Happy and Carla were flying, but their wings were straining. "Carla, I'm tired!"

"Me too"

"Shut up stupid cats! My Rosie needs me!"

"You sound awfully clingy" Carla commented.

"Eh It's Rose-chan! She looks angry!"

"Maybe that pink haired bastard got on Rosie's nerves! That man will pay for landing a scratch on Rosie! But Rosie is strong so she should be fine!"

"OI! I DON"T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE BUT BACK OFF!" Rose yelled.

The man laughed. "Playing hard to get again?"

"Carla I got an idea!" Happy whispered.

After a few seconds of whispering they nodded and with all their might, they shot up as high as possible into the sky. Then they dropped him, right in front of an angry Team Natsu.

"You're screwed" Natsu teased the man as he let his sister do the work.

_They really are brother and sister. _Lucy thought._ It's so obvious, its scary that I didn't notice it before._

Erza nodded and the man squeaked. "Hey since when did Rose speak so normally ?" Gray asked.

"She switches when she wants to. I don't know why though. And by the way, you're shirt." Erza said as she watched the scene.

"Rosie what are they talking about?"

"How the hell do you know my name?" Rose asked before raising her still quite warm frying pan and whacking his face. She then kicked him where the sun don't shine and slapped his face hard enough for his entire body to go flying a good hundred metres. She just walked up to him and was about to hit him but then put it down.

"I won't kill you today" She said. with utter disgust as she walked off.

"Oh Rosie! I knew you loved me on the inside I love you too! We can have three kids and we'll be grandparents and, and we could ….."

The man kept going on and on and Rose was getting really, really, _really, annoyed._

_"_you know what? I won't kill you, but I could always get my dear friends _and _of course my brother to get you into jail for 'restraining reasons'. And if it's out of protection for his dear baby sister." She looked at him with a look that could kill. "I'm sure the council wouldn't mind a dead body"

The unnamed man gulped.

With a look that would pass of one of the devil she hissed "You better get your ass out of my face or I swear, I will stop at nothing to see your blood poured out onto this pavement."

The man ran away, crying. Natsu laughed. Rose cleared her throat and went back to her house. Lucy smiled and Erza nodded in pride. Gray was somewhere looking for his lost shirt and Wendy was helping an exhausted Carla and Happy.

"Breakfast anyone?"

* * *

After a good omelet and a day of Lucy shopping to extend the wardrobe of Rose (Who only had multiple black jumpsuits). Everyone knew Rose very well. Erza, who already knew Rose from the beginning even apologised for thinking that Rose was a monster. The day was perfect and everyone left to go home.

Rose smiled and after they left her sight she ran inside and quickly changed her long plait into a bun and put on her half mask. She had work to do. She followed Natsu and Lucy. When Natsu left Lucy's house, Rose stayed in the tree and began to write.

_Day six: Investigation of the relationship between Natsu and Lucy. _

_After a rather unnecessary yet enjoyable shopping trip, I find that Lucy and Natsu are back to their original state of being close partners and friends. Although I find it completely obvious and I also believe everyone else finds it completely obvious that those two are absolutely in love. Natsu as he is a protective brother, is just as much a protective friend and is also unusually more protective of Lucy than others._

_Conclusion: the relationship has definitely improved. _

_Questions: ask Wendy and Gajeel at the guild more about dragon life(i.e mates and such)_

Rose closed her book and saw a shadow climb into Lucy's room. Rose, being slightly worried went to the window. She climbed up the pole and peeked inside. But what she saw, was something she was absolutley thrilled to see.

"Natsu-nii sleeps with Lucy! Ngaaw he's still soft... But isn't Lucy troubled?"

_Hmm they're right. I do switch language types. Meh..._

* * *

Hmm Very Rose-centric don't you think? Sorry I know this is a NaLu but I really like Rose a lot being the self centred person I am.

I really really will try to think of more NaLu moments. I'm just terrible at writing them without squealing myself to death then forgetting everything which is TERRIBLE!

I really am trying to improve though. I hope you liked this chapter. I worked hard on it. Please excuse my terrible proofreading.

~kochida


	6. The Beginning

"Hmm" Rose thought, she was definitely not in a good mood. After many days of her 'work' nothings happened. She always has the same thing so now, she has a really hard job. Try and make something happen.

Lucy obviously was a little concerned for Rose.

"Hey, Natsu, don't you think Rose is a little... weird lately?"

"You're the weird one Luce, I mean who wants to wash their laundry every single night? It's a waste of water and soap! Just use the same clothes everyday and you're all good"

Lucy slapped the back of his head. "Baka! YOU'RE SISTER IS TROUBLED! Do you not feel anything?"

Natsu took a look at his little sister. "Nope. She's just thinking. She's smart remember? But when she can't figure something out she sits on a table cross legged and have nothin' to eat or drink except water and rice."

"You remember all that?"

Natsu thought for a little bit, looked to Lucy with a blank expression and shrugged. Lucy obviously facepalmed. "You know maybe you should read a book or two"

"Nah! I'd rather eat this spicy chicken! Y'know books are just trees with writing on it? So just climb a tree!"

"Who told you that?"

"Can't remember" He said as he stuffed his mouth with a large, shiny chicken.

Lucy was irritated and just left him. "Ugh, if you want to stay stupid then go ahead!"

Rose looked up and something clicked in her head. A devious smile forming on her lips as she stood up and slipped into the kitchen behind the bar.

"You know what they say Natsu-nii, the only way into a man's heart" she giggled "is through his stomach."

Mira knocked several times on the door only hearing scary malicious laughing and seeing bright sparks leak out from under the door.

"Dear oh dear, looks like Rose-chan has cracked. I knew this would happen." Mira said to herself. "Maybe when she's done, she wouldn't mind if I borrowed some eh?"

* * *

"NATSU! What happened here? I ask you to get the brown book! There is only ONE brown book. This WHOLE library is, is RUINED! " Lucy screeched.

In an attempt to get Natsu to just raise his general IQ a little bit, she took him to the library. It was going well when she asked him to do one thing, only for him to forget if it was blue or brown book. When he thought it was blue there was heaps of them. So he took them all. Dropped them all. The shelf fell down and well, all the other shelves fell too.

"Sorry, Luce. It was an accident." He pouted. Lucy looked at him with angry eyes, but one look at his face and her heart literally so cute! His eyes are so big and...

"Lucy you're face is all red." Natsu said.

Lucy snapped out of it and sighed. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"S-sure"

Lucy is acting really weird. Maybe... no.

* * *

"It's done! This is going to be awesome! My plan cannot fail. I have investigated for days, my life will depend on this single consumption of food. Yay!"

"You know you should just stick to one single vocabulary Rose-cahn!"

Rose turned with her katana pointing to a smiling Mira. "You. I don't know if I could trust you, but you better not tell anyone!"

"My, my don't you know? You have been gone for a little too long. Don't you know I'm the (self-proclaimed) cupid of Fairytail?"

"Oh yeah! You are! Even when you were young and scary when someone was in love or had a date, you would always somehow push it to the limit. But then you would mess up somewhere and it all tumbles down."

"Hey" Mira pouted.

"No offence, sorry! But I have a brother to 'match make'" Rose said as she took the spicy fire chicken (plus some 'special magical potion') and took outside.

Mira found a bottle of a bubbling potion. She smiled and took a bit, putting it into a vile that she hid in the skirt of her dress.

"Mehehe! a few drops in the drinks of some people and we have some PRESTO MAGIC!"

* * *

"Lucy lets go back to the guild. I'm bored!"

Said girl looked up from the brown book. "What seriously? That's a classic novel! A tale of a woman and how her life is so "

"Stop talking about that book! Its so boring!"

"Hmph! Fine! Let's go!" She said as she stomped her foot and began to grumble as she grabbed her purse.

"Finally!" Natsu said as he jumped out of the window.

They were on the street and walking to the guild when a certain scent caught Natsu.

"Wait." Natsu sniffed the air a little more. That stench. The owner of that horrid smell, the same person that changed his life dramatically not once, but twice.

"Come on let's get to the guild. Fast."

"Natsu why-"

"HURRY UP WOULD YOU!" He yelled. His eyes were worried. His face confused until.

"Natsu are you okay?" Lucy asked. She was scared. Natsu never yelled in such a way. Not even when he was angry. No, his voice was of fear.

Natsu clenched his stomach. He knelt down and stains began to re-appear on his back. His eyes widened and out of his mouth came blood. There was so much. The pavement was littered with splattered blood.

"Natsu, let's go to the guild. Come on."

Natsu was frozen. The blood. The scars. The pain. There were all coming back.

"No, get Rose. Run and get Rose. And Wendy if you can." Natsu whispered as his crouched position soon fell to the side and his body went limp.

"Natsu, NO! " Lucy panicked as she crouched next to him in the middle of the pool of blood.

"Lucy, I'm fine just hurry!"

Lucy nodded and ran as fast as she could to the guild. A she burst through the doors everyone turned to see a bloody Lucy with dirt and tears stuck to her clothes and face.

"Lucy what happened?" Mira said as she got a cloth and began to wipe Lucy's face. Lucy pushed Mira's hand a way.

"Rose! Wendy! Please! Help Natsu!" Lucy said as she broke into a fit of tears. "Please there's something wrong with him! He's bleeding and was throwing up blood but I don't know why!" Lucy cried. Rose dropped her glass of water.

"Wendy run to Natsu-nii, you can find him with his scent, it would be strong. Everyone stay here and no one gets out. Gajeel, Lucy, go with Wendy now. Erza, Gray, Juvia go and get Porlyusica. Whoever you find wandering around, avoid them at all costs. Mira stay here. If you see anybody, go and find another place to hide."

"Wait why is this all necessary?" Erza asked.

Rose looked to Erza with a look of fear. She walked to Erza and whispered. "They're coming"

Erza's eyes widened. "Everyone! Listen to Rose otherwise we'll have trouble!"

Everyone was in confusion. What the heck is going on? But instead of questioning Rose, let alone Erza, they just sat and stayed.

"Mira, inform Master, we have that problem"

Mira nodded. She knew what Erza was talking about. That guild is near.

"I gotta go now" Rose said. "I trust you guys. Stay safe."

* * *

"NATSU-SAN!" Wendy yelled. The sight of one that is like a brother to you lying in the middle of a pool of blood. Lucy and Gajeel ran close behind the girl.

"That idiot!" Gajeel growled at the sight. "How the hell did you end up like this baka!"

Natsu grunted in annoyance.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and lifted Natsu. He put Natsu over his shoulder.

"Natsu-san, here, I'll put you to sleep. You lost a lot of blood so you need to rest." Wend said as she waved her hand over his eyes.

As Natsu fell asleep, Lucy stared. They were both helping Natsu. So what was she there for? Nothing. She was always the damsel in distress. Always the one making problems. Natsu would be much happier without her.

"Oi Bunny Girl!"

Lucy looked up.

"If you keep crying like that, then this idiot will end up laming himself for hurting you. So stop your crying and do your job."

Lucy cried even harder. "What job Gajeel? What purpose? I have done nothing. I can do nothing. What do you expect me to do?!"

"I thought you were smart! You're here for the most important job! And even I know that!"

"Oh really and what do you think that job is?"

Gajeel opened his mouth but was interrupted by a small yet clear voice. "You are here, Lucy-san, simply to be there to make Natsu smile again when he wakes up. I can heal him. Gajeel can carry him. But without you, nobody can help Natsu, even if he'd live for a thousand years, he'll be dead forever."

Lucy stopped crying at the little girl's words. Wendy was really mature for a thirteen year old. "What kind of kid are you" Lucy said as she gave Wendy a big hug. "Come on, Rose said we had to go and stay at the guild."

* * *

Rose jumped from tree to tree. Her hair in its bun. Her mask once again back on her face. Her speed was making strands of hair to fall onto her face and her bun was slowly becoming back into its long plait.

"Shit"

Rose found the tent area which was deserted. She was only there this morning. Where is everyone now?

"hey babe"

Rose turned around to see that stalker. Again.

"What did I tell you last time" Rose said. "You know what don't even other answering, I'll kill you right now."

"Did I ever tell you that I was part of a dark guild named Black Blood! I never had the chance honey buns, but I figured as soon as I told you that I was that powerful, then you would see me more often!"

He put his fingers on her cheek, only to find that as soon as he touched her face, a flash of light hit him. His arm was clean off. Literally.

"Dam you bitch! Do you know who my Master is! He is Royalty! He is nothing short of a god! Hurting me, hurting anyone in this guild, is an insult to our Master!" The still unnamed man said.

"Don't be stupid and fight! If you are as strong as you say, than you would be able to play with at least one hand!" Rose said, pointing her katana, the tip on his chin.

"Well, then lets play, Rosey!"

Rose' eyes changed colours from her beautiful gold eyes, to those of red. Peircing red eyes that had a black ring around her pupils. One of which she gained from her father.

"look familiar honey bunny?" Rose mocked as the unnamed man realised the familiarity of those eyes.

"Princess, I'm sorry, please have mercy." He said as he kneeld down to her.

"I'm so sorry" Rose said in a mockingly childish voice. "But you see" Her childish voice became one that seemed to hiss like a snake. She cocked her head and smiled menacingly. "I'm afraid relating me to my dear father costs you your life"

She pierced her katana through his stomach and his heart. Black rose patterns formed on his body. He began to look as if he was having a seizure as he shook and clenched his neck.

"Can't breathe"

"Hmmm, is that so? You know I never got your name, but for a sick person like you, I'm not gonna bother" Rose said with her mocking voice.

"You truly are the Master's daughter." The man said, hoping it would be a compliment to her. Sadly, not.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up" She said as she strengthened her magic around his neck. When his eyes rolled back she smiled with pleasure. "Haven't done that in a while!" She said as she jumped back up the trees and went back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Rose went out alone?" Master yelled.

"Master, she's only re-checking the tent area! She'll be back soon!"

"Actually I'm right here!" Said Rose as she jumped from the ceiling. She pulled her mask down and looked at Master. "They've moved out. They left a while ago. I don't know how they moved that fast when everything was the same this morning."

"Well, I guess I better tell the guild about the war."

"That would be best" Rose said. "And my brother? How's Natsu-nii's condition"

"He's in the infirmary. You tell him our situation."

Rose nodded and ran out. The infirmary, though small was full of light. "Natsu-nii!"

She ran to her brothers bedside. He was sitting up but he had a deep look in his eyes. Lucy was there as well and they were in a thick tension silence.

"Rose-chan, he's not speaking. He won't talk to anyone! All the scars are gone! I don't get what's happening! But I think you do, so, please, will you tell me what the heck is going on?"

"Um, well, Natsu-nii, do you mind if I tell her?"

Natsu turned his head slowly and looked to her with deep eyes, he nodded once and looked back out the window.

"What the hell is going on Rose?" Lucy pleaded. She was frantic.

"You notice, Natsu only just remembered I was his sister? Well he lost memories of me and pretty much the rest of our happy family."

"F-family?'

"Hai, and our father, the one and only dark wizard, Zeref."

Lucy's eyes widened. Her tears only strengthening from that word. "So your father was obviously the violent and abusive kind?"

"Actually, quite the opposite. Zeref was the most nicest man. The best father one could ask for in our poor and young family. He loved my mother, he loved us. He protected it all came to an end when a mysterious man found us. He felt my potential strength. He had this one off spell to corrupt a wizard. He aimed it at me, but my father, he, he took it. He jumped in front of my two year old body. He had an illness that night. That last day was the best I've ever had and it had to be ruined. My father changed literally, in one night. He woke up with a headache. A black substance consuming his body. His smile from warm and open to cold and menacing. His eyes from understanding and love, became one-sided and hate.

He fore saw Natsu killing him and tried to kill him by hurting his back., Mother tried to stop him. We hid and they took the fight outside. After an hour we went outside and fond our mother dead. . We were alone for a few weeks. Then a storm separated us. We never saw eachother again until a few weeks ago.

I will do anything to know that Zeref will die. I love my father. But my conflict will never be resolved. I will do anything to see his body lie there lifeless."

Lucy was scared. Not of Zeref, but of Rose. Hate for all those years, for a person that you still want to love.

Lucy hugged Rose. "You don't need to hate. Love will always show the way"

"I'm sorry, Lucy, but I can't. I lost all love for those who so much as calls me the daughter of someone so wretched. I will be the sister of Natsu. The daughter of Ignatia. But I will never be the daughter of Zeref Jade."

"Rose." Natsu spoke for the first time."I love my family. I am a Dragneel. Within I'm a Jade. The same is for Zeref. I love Igneel. He taught me what I needed. But, my biological Father, I never lost sight of him. When my memories came back, I knew that I still loved him. He is still good inside. He's still a Jade."

"Natsu-nii. You are smarter than you think" Rose said with a small smile as she left the room.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy asked. She put her hand on his shoulder. Her touch was like an electric shock. It passed through his body and he felt his 'instincts' were threatening to take over, even in his condition.

"Lucy, I'm fine" Natsu managed to say. He looked to her and gave her his signature toothy grin. "Now lets get out to the guild hall! I'm starving!"

"Yeah!" And Lucy pecked him on the cheek and ran out. Natsu froze. The had deep and meaningful conversation and all of a sudden he was all light on his feet. His face went red. He could feel his body temperature rise, which was quite unusual for a fire dragon slayer.

He shook his head and his red face soon became just a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. Until of course he heard a tiny giggle from behind the small table across from the bed.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy said as she popped out from behind. "You have a funny face when you're embarrassed"

"When did you get in here?"

"As soon as Lucy left. I don't know what she said but she must of hit you pretty hard eh?"

Natsu grumbled something and walked out to the guild hall. Master was sitting on the bar table. Everyone was sitting down and waiting. For Natsu. So when everyone saw a dazed Natsu, they just tried to keep their laughs contained. Lucy didn't see. She was in a corner surrounded by levy and Lisanna.

"I can't believe I did that!" Lucy whispered.

"Well that was bold but next time aim a little closer to the mouth!" joked the two girls.

"Okay enough jokes he just came out of the infirmary. He looks pretty funny though. You affected him pretty bad!"

"Oh shut up! Master has an important announcement!" Lucy said as she walked to one of the tables to hear better.

"Okay! Here I go! I do not know how to put this to you guys but, Fairy Tail was waged war upon a few weeks ago." Master said with a smile.

Mira glared at him for being so non serious. "Master"

"Okay I'm sorry. Look, we have a pretty bad situation. There's a guild that is, without a doubt, the strongest guild in all of Fiore."

"How strong is the guild?" A random guild member asked.

Master looked down to his feet, too afraid to tell his children. A war was nothing to Fairy Tail. But this was different.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a smiling Rose. "Would you like me to tell them my conclusions of my investigations?"

"If you don't mind, Rose-chan. I don't think I can tell them easily after all the information you've given me."

Rose nodded and looked to all her guild mates. "The guild is called Black Blood. I have conducted research and I can tell you this, Do not slack off. Each and every one of them, an S-class mage. Good luck. But what you are to absolutely avoid is the Master."

"Who's the master? Rose?" Levy asked.

Rose avoided eye contact to those who were staring, especially those of her brother's. "The master, is, Zeref."

Lucy again struck with surprise. But this time she was not the only one. "Wh- how do you know this?" She asked.

"Research, Lucy. In this guild, it is a rule to be a ruthless, heartless killer. If you're not, you're murdered whilst you sleep."

Rose then walked to the door. As she opened it she put her mask on and spun her plait into a bun. She tightened the bun and her eyes became onyx black, similar to Natsu's.

"Everyone, please, Gildarts will arrive here within the hour. When he comes, I want plans. This is a serious war. Not some dumb mission. If you fail to plan, you are planning to fail and lose this war. He will know what to do." Rose turned back one more time. "I'll release my magical power now. If I hold it down any longer, it will take to long for it to reach its greatest point when it's needed. Sit on the floor or you'll be crushed."

She closed her now onyx eyes and a small magical circle appeared where her heart was.

"Dimittam"*

And the circle spun and a pattern seemed to occur. It unlocked and a thick magical flow erupted from her body. Everyone felt an enormous weight on their backs. The weight of her magical power was too strong to even stand around her.

"I'll try to take out most of the guild members. Do not be afraid to take lives if you get ambushed." And Rose left.

Natsu was about to run after her but was stopped by Master. "Her magical energy is at its weakest point still. If you stay with her, you'll surely be crushed by it before you even get to help her."

Natsu stayed back and when everyone else was able to stand, Lucy walked to Natsu. "She's strong. She'll come back soon."

* * *

Dammit! of all the days that they had to act, it was the day I was gonna finally make something happen to those two! Urgh, If Mira touches that magic potion I'm gonna kill her.

Rose jumped down from one of the trees spotting the insignia of a man with a dagger. As she jumped down, the man began to wobble and shake, feeling a heavy, crushing feeling. When Rose finally landed he turned around, only to kneel unwillingly.

"Who the hell are you?"

"An assassin" She simply said and the man's stomach was soon cut clean into the middle as he choked.

"Gah!" He managed to lift his hand and some strange light sped out straight to Rose, but she took it, with her hand and squashed it like a grape.

"Some S-class mage" She said as she continued. She managed to take out about thirty people in about twenty minutes.

"And I thought this was going to be hard." She said out loud. She was walking casually now. Now that her magic was completely unleashed, if you weren't strong enough, or if you were unprepared, you would just choke and fall.

Rose was getting bored, but she could feel her blood thirst. Her eyes widened, her hands shook, but to no avail, she could feel hatred inside of her. She knew this was not good so she absorbed back her magic power and headed back to the guild.

* * *

"Natsu, she'll come back, I promise. If you die out there she'll never forgive herself and may kill herself as well. Rose is strong and you know it!"

"Luce, you don't get it. Rose is strong. But I need to be there and help her."

"You sound really out of character you know that?"

"Yeah. I know."

Lucy was worried. Natsu made a sentence without anger, or happiness. It was just genuine fear.

"Natsu, why don't you sleep now. You lost a lot of blood. Go back to the infirmary."

"No, I'll wait here."

Lucy hesitated for a bit, but smiled. She hugged him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'll wait too then."

Happy began to laugh inwardly. "They liiiiike each other."

"Lisanna, I wish I could just nudge them ever so slightly. You know?" Levy said.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Rose walked in the guild, her magic now stored back inside her.

She thought about unleashing her plan on the couple but decided to put it off. She undid her bun back into its long plait, only to be pushed to the floor by Natsu and Lucy.

"Whoa!"

"Don't leave without me ever again!"

"Don't scare me like that!"

Rose stood up and dusted her knees.

"Master, we're going back to the old guild. The one before Tenrou. We need to stay safe and this place just won't work"

"Kid you're dreaming. That place is too expensive."

"Have you been paying your bills Master?"

"Yes of course!"

"And do you actually read the letters that come with the receipts?"

"No! I don't bother with that crap!"

"Master! Those were the bills paying the old guild! You've paid all the money to keep the old Fairy Tail building forever! The council have asked why you haven't moved back yet!"

Master spat out his beer.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get out of this shack!"

"Hai!"

And if you were on that street, you would see a partying mob walk behind a tiny man and a ninja, into an abandoned building. That's normal.

Indeed, a very normal day for Fairy Tail. Hiding in fear while rejoicing. Walking on streets when their lives are on the line. Living when they should be dead. Walking with people who you never knew would have blood thirst.

* * *

I'm starting to really like this story...

*Dimittam- latin for release

Oh and I have thought about getting a beta reader... thing is, i have no idea how to get one or what to do if i did... I know, I'm such a newb. I can't even hold up a deadline... I'm sorry, I know I'm a terrible writer But i'll try and get better.


	7. Success

_It's been a while Rose. You know, your father wasn't nearly half as strong as you. But he had to stupidly jump in front of you. But luckily my magic was able to corrupt him. I hope you've been doing well. But you know, since the magic was intended for you, you still have the black magic inside of you. That's right, have you ever noticed that there was a scar on your back.? What? did you think it was from the fall? No, it was from my magic. Most of it was on your father, but about a grains worth was implanted in you. One trigger, can created the second, dark mage of history, the daughter of Zeref, the most feared mage in the world..._

Rose woke in cold sweat.

"Crap."

She ran to her bathroom mirror and took off her shirt. She turned around and examined it closley, finding the small scratch that never left her body. Now that she looked at it, it wasn't a scab like normal wounds, but it was just a black mark. It was as if it were a tiny tattoo.

"Oh shit, now what."

The sun began to rise as Rose contemplated what to do.

"Master. Yeah, he should know what to do!"

She put on her normal clothes and ran to the guild.

She opened the large guild doors and went into the Master's office. To find him drunk and asleep on the table.

"MASTER WAKE UP!"

"wha?"

"Baka, gramps, look, I think I've got a problem here."

"What is it Rose-chan?"

Rose explained everything, every detail of the dream.

"Well, that's an easy enough solution. Get Wendy to take out most of the black magic. But then she might get corrupted. Well, I can put a seal on it, but it'd only work to an extent. I don't know how strong that black magic is. But, if I were you, master the ability of the black magic. Don't let it consume you. Use it to your advantage."

Rose was awestruck. She had to do that? It sounded easy enough, but then again, easier said then done.

"Well, okay then... I'm going to take a nap. I woke up a little early."

"You do that. I'm just gonna... keep drinking."

Rose went to the infirmary and took a well needed rest. after all, mornings weren't really her forte.

…

"mm, warm"

Lucy hugged the warm object. Whatever it was, it was making her sleep twice as comfortable as it already was.

Wait. Warm. She didn't have this many pillows to hug. She didn't have any electric blankets to keep her warm at night...

Her eyes snapped open to see what she was hugging only to see the sleeping face of Natsu.

_he's just so cute! Wait why I am I thinking tis. I can't like Natsu. I mean he's natsu after all. Wait what's Natsu doing in my bed?... Oh crap he's moving. Did I wake him up? No wait I should be waking him up it's my bed!_

"NATSU GET OUT OF MY BED!"

"But Luce your bed is so comfy!"

"If it's so comfy then get your own!"

"But there's no space"

"Didn't I clean your house a few weeks ago?"

"I dunno. Hey! Let's go to the guild!"

"I'm sleepy! You go. I'll go later."

"But it's better when we go together!"

"Fine, stay here, just don't make a mess"

"Hai!"

Lucy closed her eyes. That Natsu was someone she was never gonna understand.

…

Natsu went to the couch and sat down. He at first was playing with some fire in the couch. But he soon got bored and ended p taking a nap.

_"Papa! Papa! Where's Mommy?" a pink haired girl asked._

_"Dunno. LUCE!"_

_"MOMMY"_

_They walked the barren area. The sand was grey. The sky was grey. It was a really depressing area. They walked and walked until they found a forest. All the trees had no leaves or creatures. They were just there. _

_"LUCY!"_

_"MOMMY!"_

Natsu woke up. "What the heck?"

He looked to the sleeping figure of Lucy. "Why is love so...hard"

He walked out the door, trying to get his mind around what he should do.

"Natsu you're leaving?" Lucy asked. She was sitting up in her bed, rubbing her eyes."

"Uh, yeah, you sleep too long" _She's so cute... wait what?_

"Okay then, baka, at least try to walk quietly. Everything's chaos when you're around."

Natsu grinned and closed the door.

…

"what a disgrace. "

"I know. Nothing but a hug. We need to take matters into our own hands don't you think Erza?" Mira asked.

"Yes I agree, but don't you think we should wait for after the guild wars?"

"Hey! We are two of the most feared mages in Magnolia! In Fiore! And you can't multitask?"

"Well, actually-"

"I'll give you three strawberry cakes from your favorite cake shop if you help me"

"May Natsu and Lucy have beautiful children"

"And they will, but we need some help."

"From who?"

"From no other than Rose"

"You think she'll help?"

"Of course, she was going to poison Natsu at first, but stuff went in the way SO the three of us put together would be absolutely fool-proof."

"I guess"

The two mages jumped of the trees and went to the guild.

…

"AH! it feels good to be in the bigger guild don't you think?" Lucy asked Lisanna.

"Yeah! It so much more spacy and we won't have to worry about the roof falling on top of us"

"Here you go Lucy, banana milkshake" Mira said giving the tall glass to Lucy

"And look its glass! not cheap foam cups!" Lucy said.

"Yes, our new luxuries are quite small, yet they were craved so much when they were gone... did that make sense? Must of not! Oh look at the time ahaha! I better do some work!"

"Onee-chan, are you okay you've been acting weird" Lisanna asked.

"Me? Weird? No, can't be!" And with that Mira was gone.

"Hey guys look! All the books are still intact!" Levy said behind a massive pile of books. Behind her, Jet and Droy were holding equally the same amount of books for her."

"Oh my gosh! What's that?" Lucy asked pointing at a red book.

"Oh that, well" Levy dropped all the books neatly on the floor and sat next to Lucy with a sly smile. "it's a book about the known knowledge about dragon and their mates"

"eep, Levy, you wouldn't"

"I would" She took out the red book and opened it.

"Let's see, chapter one, dragons. Chapter two, natural instincts. Chapter three, Dragon slayer tendencies. Let's go with chapter three."

"Levy, no you can't-"

"tendencies depend on different elements. There are over a thousand elements. there is an alphabetical list as shown below. Okay let's see hmmm, iron, no, sky, no water, no , light, no, here it is FIRE!"

"Levy shh, if you're gonna do that then speak quietly"

"OKay fire dragon slayers, although are hot-headed, may also be quite dim in the mind"

"Well that's for sure" Rose said

"Rose, you came to join!" Lisanna said with a smile

"Yep"

"When it comes to emotional feelings, they are often quite stubborn. But, when they are foreign to the emotion ,they feel, uncomfortable and begin to act unnatural. Some normal traits may remain, but isolation from people they usually are with, confusion, frustration and dream share may occur."

"Oh, Lucy, he's got it bad. And so do you." Lisanna teased.

"I guess I should start calling you Lucy-nee"

"Wait, but..."

"Lucy you should be happy!"

"I am, it's just hard to accept you know. "

"Oh wait there's more! … Nevermind HAHA hey let's go burn this book hm?"

"Levy-san what was in the book?" Rose asked.

Levy flinched. Teenager_. Her brother is the one which in this book... _, she shivered.

"Um, it's nothing! Really please I'm gonna put this book back"

Lisanna took the book from Levy's hand and read. Her face got redder nd redder as she read on. As she threw the book onto the floor and patted Lucy's back. "You.. may you have a b-beautiful ch-child"

"E-EH!"

"I'm gonna be an Auntie? YAY!"

Lucy picked up the book and read the first part from where Levy left off. And the first sentence was... extremely disturbing.

_The fire dragon slayer, is quite attached to the chosen mate, and hence has hormonal changes that increase their need of..._

"KYA!"

"Ne, what is it Lucy-nee?"

"A whole fucking chapter. A WHOLE CHAPTER!" Lucy shrieked.

"I think, my mind is quite... disturbed. It has many... many details."

"you read on Levy?"Lisanna asked

"Yes, and they use.. examples. I think I'm going to... go read a picture book" Levy said, trying to wip the images. so many images.

"Can I read it?"

"NO!"

"Oh my, very detailed indeed!"

"MIRA!"

"Okay, Rose, your brother is going to be very... affectionate, at certain times. That's all I can say for your still quite innocent mind, compare to what Fairy Tail has, but that is not the point. Now, run along to Erza, she needs to talk to you"

Rose left and Mira turned to Lucy. "My, my Lucy, you seem to be stuck! Buhuhu, try to get married BEFORE 'creating new life' " and she walked off with every imaginable possibility of, well, the best way to probably understand what Mira is thinking is actually look into her mind.

_My, my, pink hair and brown eyes? Or blonde hair and onyx eyes? Or maybe it's a boy and..._

Yeah, you probably get the picture.

**_Erza's POV_**

_This is all for that delicious, perfectly frosted, strawberry cake... and of course my nakama... _

"Erza-san? Mira told me to go to you because you had to talk to me? Is there a problem?" I heard Rose ask.

"Oh, Rose, well, yes and no. You see, I believe that your brother might be a little crazy for Lucy" Yeah, a little too crazy. I turned to face rose properly. The girl has grown so much on her own.

"Oh yes, I knew from the very moment I stepped in here. But what's the problem?" Rose asked as me she sat down on the table cross legend, her plaited hair falling onto table in a neat spiral.

"well there has been no movement, he's actually been not hanging around Lucy as much as he used to and, Mira and I think that-"

"We need to take matters into our own hands" Mira interrupted me with a smile. She gave me a glass of wine and Rose a glass of water

"Arigatou Mira-san. Um I can help, I have been logging their movements in a journal. He has been warming up to her sometimes but, it always ends up with him cowering back to Wendy."

"Well then, we need to ask Wendy!" Mira said. "Rose you talk to her, you're the closest age range right?"

"Hai, but only by a year"

"So? Oh, and try to get her with Romeo-kun while your at it"

"Mira, one couple at a time, that and they're only thirteen" I scolded. This girl, really.

Rose laughed and walked to where Wendy was.

"Ohayou! Wendy-chan!" Rose greeted with a smile. I watched from afar Wendy talking to Rose. She seemed open to talk. Until her mouth stopped moving and she turned a deep crimson red. Why would Wendy go red?

Rose walked thanked Wendy and walked back to our spot.

"It's fine, Natsu only asks for help about mateship and the such with Wendy as he doesn't know how to handle such things. Igneel never taught Natsu-nii on these sort of things so he asks Wendy about what he should do."

"Just like the book said." Mira muttered.

"Um, Rose, why is Wendy.. looking a bit distressed at the moment?"

"Oh, no reason at all, I just told her that Romeo was looking for her"

"KYA!" Mira squealed as she dropped to the floor.

"Really?" I asked

"No, I asked her if she knew about what was in the book that Lucy was holding a while ago, and I think she did, just she didn't tell me. I just wanted to mess with Mira a bit."

"Oh? What book?"

"A book that must be burned" Wendy quetly interrupted. She was tugging at her sleeves shyly. "May I join you three? Natsu-nii tells me a lot"

"Of course Wendy! On one condition!" Mira said, surprising all of us, as she popped up from the ground.

"Sure, what condition?"

_This doesn't sound good._

"Go on a date wi-" Mira began before I gave her a good punch in the face, making her slink down to the ground again

"Wendy there is no condition, you can join of course. MiraJane is just being MiraJane" I said.

Wendy was red and frozen Rose patted her on the back pitifully. "H-hai, Erza-san"

I smiled and turned to Rose. "So, what would our first course of action be?"

She put her hand into a pocket in her pants and took out a small bottle. "This is just a little something I made a while ago. Put it in his food, and he will surely act. It's very mild. It only makes strong encouragements in his mind. But he has a choice in whether or not he wants to act. it's based on willpower.."

"No wonder nothing happened to Gray when I put it into his ice-cream!" Mira realised. Rose gave her a glare, and Mira, realising her blurt, scooted a little further away from the fourteen year old.

"Hm, effective yet honest. I like it!" I said as I took the bottle and stared into it's contents

"Um, but Natsu-nii would be able to smell it. Would you like e to cast a spell to make it so Natsu can't smell it?" Wendy asked.

"Ah! That would be really helpful, thanks Wendy-chan!" Rose said.

I gave the bottle to Wendy, she opened its lid and was careful not to inhale its contents as her hands glowed for a good thirty seconds. She closed the lid and gave it back to me.

"Okay, let's put this into his fire-chicken and we will have some victory!" Mira said, popping up again, taking the bottle and running to the kitchen, a few pieces of paper falling out of her paper.

"She's...eager isn't she?" Rose commented.

"Well..." Wendy said, as she went down to pick up the dropped papers "she certainly has... motivation."

In her hand were many, badly drawn... blobs? of what seemed to be pink haired little... things.

"I think these are her fantasies... put on paper" I managed to say. The drawings were really...something else.

"Let's just give these back to her and help her out." Rose said. We al agreed until.

"ROSE! HEY WHATS UP SIS!" Natsu yelled.

We froze in our tracks. "Crap" She whispered.

"Yo! I just came back from a solo mission, It was only a couple of hours, and it was really good pay and stuff, but when I came back, I saw you guys here and you looked weird and stuff so maybe I thought something was wrong or that someone was gonna threaten you and I was all like, SOMEONE IS THREATENING MY SISTER GUWAHHH, but then I remembered you were super strong and then I accidentally stepped on Gray's foot, and we started fighting but then Juvia blast me with water and I was like woooaah a-"

Natsu's mouth was then slap covered by Rose' hand. "A-arigatou, Natsu-nii, but you see, Mira was calling me, I mean us, a little while back ,so we got to help her make some food-"

"FOOD? Can I help?"

"NO! I mean, ahem, no, you see, there's already four of us, and this might be our bigger guild, but four in a kitchen is a bit much don't you think?"

"Aw..."

"Ah, how about, I get Mira to make you a fire chicken? I'll pay, and help make it as well, with the works, extra chunky sauce, extra spicy and even spicy filling!"

"Really? ARIGATOU SIS!" Natsu gave Rose a big hug. I've always wanted an older brother... but then again, Rose doesn't have an older brother, but instead a younger, immature, quite stupid, Natsu.

**_Rose's POV_**

I'm still trying to figure out why I had to be the smart one. I got my mothers and my father's power and ability, but brains? Well, Dad was a business man, Mum was an air head. Natsu probably was most influenced by Mum... I miss her, BUT I will make her proud! I WILL get her some grandkids! NATSU WILL HAVE THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE!

My eyes popped as I worked hard stirring the pot of... what is this?

"Mira-san! What's in the pot?"

"The potion, along with the sauce I put all over the chicken, to make it extra spicy!"

"Oh! Smart way to add it in!"

"Rose-chan! I finished stuffing the chicken!" Wendy said, her hands dirty of chilli's, black pepper and cayenne pepper, along with some other unidentified ingredients that were extremely spicy."

"The oven is heated and the pan is hot" Erza reported.

"Oh thanks Erza uh, what's with the waiter's outfit?"

"I felt it would be appropriate. Would you like one?"

"Ah no thanks Erza"

"Okay, chicken in the oven, tomatoes in the pan." Mira said, putting spaghetti in another boiling pot.

"Uh, what's that for?" I asked

"I'm still cooking for the rest of the guild. This is Lucy's spaghetti marinara!"

"Then let's add some of the potion! Then they'll both have the enhanced feelings!"

"Great idea Rose!"

So we all worked hard, for the most obvious couple in the guild.

"For NaLu!" Wendy cheered.

"For who?"

"NaLu! You know, a pairing, Natsu and Lucy, ship!"Wendy said like it was te most obvious thig in the world.

"Oh! It's one of those things kids her age do these days" Erza realised.

"That's GENIUS!" Mira exclaimed as she grabbed a piece of paper and began writing heaps of... pairings.

"MIRA! We have work! And you're pasta sauce is burning. Also, shouldn't those mussels be in the other pot?"

"Oh no! I got distracted again!"

"Again?" We all sweat-dropped. This woman, is undescribable.

"OKAY TO WORK WE GO! NALU!" Erza yelled

"NALU!" The other two cheered.

"OI SHUT UP OR WE WON"T GET ANYTHING DONE!"

"Hai!"

So we worked hard, our masterpiece will take form soon.

"Mira, how do you make this fire chicken so quick? It's so tiresome" Wendy said as she wiped her forehead.

"Well, usually its just some chicken, covered in cayenne pepper set on fire when we get to Natsu, but _someone_ had to promise the extra deluxe fire chicken"

"Gomen, I felt sorry for him" I said, adding the now grilled tomatoes into the thick red sauce. I could tell it was spicy, the smell itself was burning my eyes.

"Mira, when tomatoes begin to break..."

"You add a cup of paprika for extra flavor and four cups of cayenne pepper for the extra punch spice!" Mira sang as she cooked the marinara.

"But, you told me to put ten split chilies in the pot a minute ago, not to mention five cups of paprika and six cups of cayenne five minutes as well! Don't you think you're overdoing the spice?"

"Don't forget to add the onions that Wendy is dicing!"

"That's why she was crying! I thought it was because you teased her!"

"Oh, then why did she just run out the door with a beet red face?" Erza asked us.

"Oh crap MIRA!" I ran out to the bar where I found Wendy facing a wall in a ball position.

"Wendy don't listen to her, she's just excited and-"

"I'm not angry at Mira, just surprised."

"Surprised? why?"

"because, Romeo asked me out a month ago. And she found out last week."

I almost fell over. Literally. That's adorable. "Wendy! That's nothing to be ashamed of!"

"I know, but I didn't know the news it'd come out so fast!" Wendy sighed.

"It didn't don't worry, Mira is just crazy." I said as I sat next to her, under the table." I'll make sure she won't tell anyone except the four of us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you think Natsu is your brother right? Well, that make me your sister!"

"Don't say that, cos that makes me Romeo's sister."

We laughed as we stood up and went back to the kitchen.

"So, let's get back to work?"

"Sure Mira on one condition, I know Erza will keep the secret but you? I need you to never tell any one, or, I have photos you and a certain gre-"

"OKAY I WILL KEEP IT JUST PLEASE DON"T DO ANYTHNG WITH THOSE PHOTOS!" Mira said quickly.

I smiled evilly, pulling out the corner of the photo of Mira and a secret someone (hey it's a secret! But you probably know who it is ;p) making her gasp a little.

"Now, lets all get back to work shall we?" I said, going back to the sauce, still bubbling away. I added the onions, making it seem more chunky and I stirred it. I could feel the sting in my eyes. I looked away for a few seconds and washed my hands.

" Wendy, maybe you should wash your hands, and don't lick your fingers!"

But too late, Wendy popped her finger in mouth and, amazingly, smiled. "That was really nice!"

"eh?" I tried some that was still on a tasting spoon. I almost died. My face went extremely red and my mouth was soon filled with water that came straight from the tap.

"Rose, it can't be that spicy." Erza and Mira said. But as soon as the sauce was in their mouth, their eyes watered, their faces went red, their arms were flailing as they drank water straight from the taps.

"Gah, thank goodness that there are more than one tap in here."

"This isn't that hot Rose-nee" Wendy told me as she took another spoonful of the extremely hot sauce.

"It must be a dragon slayer thing."

"Wait, doesn't this sauce have … the potion"

"Oh, well, yes, but we only had a few mLs so it wont do anything!" I assured. "But, Wendy, you took quite a lot so you better be careful. Strong mind remember?"

"Hai!"

"Okay, the chicken is done so put it on the plate, and put the sauce al over the , that smells great, and bring the matches and let's get out of here."

"HAI"

So our hour worth of work was done. We put the chicken in front of Natsu.

"Here you go Natsu-nii, like I promised" I gave him a hug and got the match. I stuck it and put the chicken on fire, letting the outside of the sauce form a nice brown colour.

"Woah! This looks AWESOME!" Natsu said, his tongue sticking out.I gave him the match which he ate the flame, then he literally became a vacuum and our hour's work was eaten in a second and the bones? burped out ten minutes later and left on the floor, stabbing Gray in the foot and starting another fight.

"Nothing has happened yet..." Mira sighed.

"Give it an hour. It'll get into his blood stream. Right now he's only feeling slight pushes. Soon, he'll have full-blown urges to go and pour out his feelings to Lucy. "

"But it won't make him act against his will?"

"His choice will prove if he really does love Lucy, come on Wendy, you can stay at my house for the time being, You'd probably get strong side effects now that I think about it. You're younger than Gray so It might be a little more stronger for you, meaning harder to resist the urge. Mira, can you get me a live feed?"

"Sure, here, put this on a table and it'll project from the cameras I have all over the guild" Mira said, as she gave me a viewing lacrima. "I have this place wired so I know if there's any relationships or secrets in this guild."

"Okay.. then? I'll be leaving now. Come along Wendy" I said as we walked out.

"That girl really does change her way of speaking huh?" I heard Erza whisper

"First all casual then all formal and using high vocabulary" Mira whispered back.

"Hmm...maybe its... " I look to my lower back, maybe I should have a magical blood test, bit then who know-

"Is something the matter Rose-neechan?" Wendy asked me.

"No, it's nothing Wendy, really"

We walked to my small cottage among the hill. We entered and put the lacrima on the table. I used magic and turned it on. The lacria was on and was focused on Natsu making a scene with Gray.

" get out of my face flame head, my foot's bleeding! BLEEDING cos of your laziness!"

"Well put some clothes on then mayb you wouldn't get stabbed by STUPID OBJECTS LIKE BONES UNDERPANTS KING"

"ASH FOR BRAINS"

"ICE FREAK"

The fight went on so I let it play and began making Wendy a burger. I was in the mood and starving so homemade burgers sounded nice.

"Burgers Wendy?"

"Hai! that'd taste nice coming from you Rose-neechan! You're the best cook I've ever met!"

"Oh, thanks Wendy that makes my feel special" I said, mixing the beef and pork mince

"Whoever marries you will be lucky, and so will your kids!"

I paused. Kids. Marriage. "Wendy, that's.. not a good future for me. I'm part of Fairy Tail but, there were more than one reasons that I couldn't go to the guild"

"What are they?"

I decided to tell her the truth. I may have never told anyone anything, but Wendy is a good person to tell. I'll tell Natsu soon.

"I didn't go for the most part because of Natsu. I was too much of a coward to see his face. But I'm also, fairy Tail's assassin. Since I was four, Master told me to do many missions that required the complete annihilation. Since then I was known for being a brave girl. But when I defeated Gildarts and Master in a battle, I was known for being feared. But despite my prodigious mind, I was still a girl, so being so used to ending one's long life at such a short life, I was beginning to grow up with a blood thirst. I never knew why, but, when my power was completely released, the flowers and grass and trees would wilt. I was scared I'd hurt someone so I locked myself up. But then I learnt control. I then knew I could trust people. But when I feel betrayed or angered, I feel this want to see the blood stained face. So Dating for me... not really a good idea if I'm left, how they say 'heart broken' "

"But, you know, that'd mean, you really care about people you hate. Even the people you don't know, you are trying as much as you can to keep them alive."

"For a thirteen year old, you sure do know a lot. What have you been doing with Romeo hmm?"

"Uh, that's my life and uhm... nothing much really hehehe~"

"Wendy"

"And OH LOOK THAT PATTY IS BURNING!" I turned around, to see that all the patties just got onto the grill and were still pink. I turned around to find Wendy disappeared to farther away from me in the lounge." But you know Rose-nee, you're only fourteen so technically, you shouldn't know as much as I do"

"Wendy!" I laughed, I ran to catch her, but this soon came to be a game of catch the cute smaller girl. When I did catch her, we tripped ad fell on the ground. We really looked like sisters, and I wished I had a camera.

"Wendy, You're my best friend. Arigatou gozaimasu"

"No need to thank me Rose-nee!"

We stood up laughing and I started flipping patties as Wendy washed the lettuce. I then cut the tomatoes and sliced open the bread.

"Wow! that bread smells really nice! Where'd you buy it?"

"I made it! It's taste better like this!" I put the tomatoes, lettuce, beetroot, cheese, patty, and some sauce and put it in the oven for the cheese to melt. After about five minutes, I took them out, put them in some tissue, gave one Wendy and we walked to my couch and turned the lacrima on.

"it's starting!' Wendy said.

we started chomping on our burgers, which we're actually better tasting with Wendy to lift my spirits.

"Lucy finished her spaghetti a while back as well, so maybe even she would confess to Natsu!"

"I hope so, I'm getting really impatient"

**_At the Guild_**

"Okay, it's been an hour since Natsu and Lucy ate." Mira said as she clapped her hands.

"It should be any time"

It was true, Natsu could hear loud voices or something in his mind screaming to him to go and tell Lucy that he loves her.

Lucy was no different. She kept on looking at Natsu and blushing madly.

"Today?... I don't know, " She mumbled to herself.

Natsu kept scratching his head, unable to try and get out the 'screaming' in his head.

"Gah, get out, get out, get OUT!"

"Natsu-nii, whats going on?" Romeo asked.

"Ahhaha! Romeo! hey, uh, n- nothing at all! Ahahaha!" He laughed off,. "I'm just gonna, uh sit at the bar. When he got there he asked Mira for a fire whisky.

"Coming right up Natsu!" She said as she went under the table and began pouring the drink.

_Come on, are you weak?_

_I'm not weak!_

_Then TELL HER!_

_I WILL!_

He drank a bit of the whisky and walked up to Lucy.

"uhm, Luce, are, y-you busy at the moment?" he asked shyly.

"uh, not at the moment, why?" she asked, blushing reallly hard.

Mira and Erza watched the scene unfold with anticipation.

"well, I just wanted to say," Natsu began. The guild, though full, slowly died down to a soft murmur as they too watched Natsu and Lucy."that, since I met you, you always were really weird. But, I guess that, what I thought was weird, was actually, really awesome and... amazing."

"you, think I'm amazing?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, Luce, I do. That's why, I guess... I love you"

Lucy gasped. The guild went from a murmur to a silence. Mira fainted. Erza's head exploded with happiness.

"Natsu... You love me?"

"Yeah, I do Luce, I do" Natsu said, scratching his head and smiling. "So will you be my girlfriend?"

"Natsu! Of Course! Yes Natsu, YES!" And Lucy's lips crashed into his, He smiled in the kiss, the guild cheered, Erza cried. Levy and Lisanna hugged each other

"SUCCESS!" Mira cheered.

"SUCCESS!" The guild yelled back.

But the good times came to a quick end, as the guild door banged open, to hundreds of men, all, behind this one, small man.

"Zeref."

* * *

Oh no! It was such a happy time. Zeref had to ruin it :(

Oky, so what do you guys think? Constructive criticism will be appreciated.

I know i'm terrible at updating and stuff BUT I will try to get the next chapter up and running :)

~kochida


	8. When Everything Goes Wrong

"Zeref"

"Yes, I'm here." He said, his cold eyes wandering the room. "Why such hard faces Fairy Tail?" He teased.

Natsu was frozen; he could feel the pain in his back beginning to come out again.

"Natsu, you okay?" Lucy asked, she saw the blood starting to trickle from his back. She gasped in horror and fear. She started to glare daggers at Zeref.

"Now, now calm down Fairy Tail," He mocked. "I do not wish to harm you, I just want to see this building crumble and fall." He laughed. Master stood up.

"You will NOT touch ANY wall, stair or door of this guild and I suggest you leave."

"Or what old man?"

"Or you'll have hundreds of powerful mages throwing whatever they got at you!"

The whole guild stood up, Zeref looked around him.

"Hmm, well you're not the only one with a guild with hundreds of powerful mages." Zeref said.

"Oh crap, where's Rose when you need her." Lucy said.

"Gildarts isn't even here yet" Lisanna gasped.

"Bring the roof down" Zeref commanded.

A large man stepped up and jumped up to the roof. Only, when he got to the roof, the only thing anyone saw, was a flash, and then him falling to the ground in a bloody mess.

"I really hoped this day wasn't coming" Rose bluntly stated as she sat on one of the beams, her back leaning against a large pole. She stared at Zeref, her eyes piercing his non-existent soul.

"Oh, well if it isn't my troublesome little girl"

"SHUT UP! I AM NO LONGER YOU'RE LITTLE GIRL" Screamed Rose. People all around her gasped, some of the other guild were whispering princess, her majesty and goddess. Those in her own guild we're shocked to know that she was the daughter of the dark one.

"Oi, I have nothing to do with your master, so stop calling me that" She called out to them" she turned to her former father. "Leave this place, immediately or Mavis have mercy I shall take your head."

"Oh my, you've become such an evil little one" Zeref laughed. Rose eye twitched. She was on the edge now. The sight of him made her sick. She jumped down and faced at his level.

"Rose," Natsu called. He walked up to her side. "I'm not gonna let you fight this bastard without me helping you out." He said, smiling at her. Her spirits lifted slightly and she smiled.

"Oh if it isn't my other one. Weak, little Natsu, how grown up you are" Zeref mocked.

"Shut up, you shouldn't even look that young old man" Natsu said.

"Well, that was just the effects of going back in time to become the black wizard" Zeref explained waving his hand around. "But that's not the point. I want this building to crumble. You have secrets in this guild, secrets that can unlock an answer, so if this building goes down, so will your victory and your dignity."

"You idiot" Lisanna said.

"What?" Zeref stared daggers to the white haired mage.

"You can't take the dignity of Fairy Tail" Cana said

"We're Fairy Tail after all! It's our dignity that keeps our guild standing" Master finished.

"So good luck trying to bring this guild down. It's been damaged before, but it has never fallen."

"Oh how touching, fine I'll leave you and your 'hope' but on one condition" Zeref said."I want my children to come with me"

"The hell I'd go with you" Natsu said.

"That's right, but unless you want the people in this guild killed in their sleep, I suggest you come"

"You can't do that! I'll make sure you won't" Natsu assured.

"Oh yeah?" Zeref snapped his fingers and a woman was suddenly behind Lucy, a sharp nail pressing her neck. The woman's smile was sickening and bloodthirsty. "Do you want your best friend have her throat slit open?" Zeref asked.

"LUCY!" Natsu said he was about to run but Zeref stopped him.

"No Natsu, come with me, or Lucy goes down"

"Natsu, don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Lucy assured.

Natsu's eyes were wide with anger and fear. His back began to start oozing with blood once again, but this time the blood splattered the floor.

"Oh, look, you still have that, but that isn't a concern of mine. Now, come with me and Lucy will be safe."

Natsu turned around, his bangs covering his eyes. He walked up to Zeref and stopped next to him. " I don't make deals with the devil. But for Lucy, I'll make an exception. I'll come and she lives."

"Of course." He said. Rose was frozen. She couldn't make up her mind.

"Rose, if you don't come, I will kill not only Lucy, but I will also be killing that little blue haired girl" Zeref said, nodding to Wendy.

Rose's fist clenched and she walked with him. They left the guild silent. No one knew what was going to happen now.

**_Guild_**

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Lucy yelled. She stood on the bar table, standing straight. "If we do nothing then how are we to call ourselves Fairy Tail mages?"

" We need a plan Lucy, so let's get to it" Gray said.

"Juvia agrees. Let's go find what the secret of victory is. Zeref said it was hidden in this guild."

"THEN LETS SEARCH FOR IT BRATS! FOR NATSU AND ROSE!" Master said his finger in the air.

The guild did the same and where in full determination. There were people in the library, in the basement and in the attic. Books about Zeref and his past were investigated by Lucy and Levy. Makarov went to call Gildarts to come faster.

"CANA!"

"yes Master?" Cana said.

"I know you ripped up that help card that Gildarts gave you, but can you make another one."

"No problem, I'll call him now"

The guild was in chaos. But the good kind no one was drunk or shouting. They were all working hard, trying to find the answer to all this messed up business.

"Lucy, Levy! Report!"

"Sir, from what I've read, Zeref is OLD, like super old, so unless he has some amazing ageing cream, my guess is, he can travel time."

"Well, that explains most of what he said ?"

"From what I know from both the books and Natsu is that Zeref was put into that state by a man who planted some sort of seed meant for Rose, but Zeref stopped it and became the dark mage"

"yes, I know that. Continue"

"Master! can't you see! We need to find the man who made the seed!"

Master's eyes lightened up. It's so obvious! The man who caused all this terror isn't Zeref, but a puppet master.

"Cana! make a reading! What's in the future of this guild?" Master asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! The cards are making different possibilities!" yelled a frustrated Cana who was pulling at her hair.

"Now is not the time to panic" Erza scolded. "Now we need to help Rose and Natsu, we've already lost most of the night, in fact its 3 am. "

"We've been working for that long?" Mira gasped.

"I'm afraid so."

…

"All nighter?" someone suggested. The guild agreed and continued the late night work.

* * *

**_Unknown place_**

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Rose growled, staring daggers at the man standing way to close to her.

"Oh baby come on, you're royalty around these parts! The daughter of-"

She slapped his face, a red mark appearing on his cheek. And a bruise from when he fell down and landed on a rock.

"I want NOTHING to do with that monster of yours." She walked faster.

Natsu wasn't doing to well ether. "Let go of me, you guys smell weird" Natsu said pushing a girl that looked somewhat like a cat.

"Come on! You're shoo cutte!"

"GO AWAY!" he shot a fire ball at her and she landed in the trees with an oomph.

"How long is this walk going to take? My magic is bubbling at the moment and soon it's gonna start leaking and spilling because I'm really frustrated right now.."

"Go ahead,let it spill! you'll take all these stupid idiots out while you're at it."

"no, I'm scared it'll hurt you"

"It won't! Trust me" Natsu scoffed

"Natsu if it can suffocate Gildarts I'm pretty sure you'll suffocate as well"

Natsu sighed. "OI! Zeref! GET YOUR STUPID GUILD MEMBERS AWAY FROM ROSE! UNLESS YOU WANT A DEAD GUILD I THINK YOU BETTER STOP BEFORE ROSE EXPLODES" He yelled.

The magic in Rose began to bubble even stronger. But something besides the annoying man behind her was making the situation worse.…

"Okay, we are here." Zeref announced blandly. He entered what seemed to be a dark run down old castle. The flagpoles held burnt rags. The roofs had holes in it and the walls had missing bricks here and there, some walls already have crumbled. Vines and weed grew among the side. The inside was no different.

"What the hell is this?" Natsu asked.

"It's where you'll be sleeping." Zeref said.

Natsu watched as the men and women began lying down on the ground.

"Oh no, no, no I'm okay sleeping here, but no way is my little sister sleeping on the floor with these mongrels."

"Oh I have rooms for you on the second floor." you're on the right corridor, she's on the left"

"We're sleeping in the same room, how do I know some dirt bag won't sneak up on her? Or worse you or some asshole will try to kill her in her sleep?"

"Fine with me, just get to bed now, we have a long day ahead" Zeref went into one of the rooms.

Natsu entered another room in the far side of the castle and lay rose on the old mattress. He lay on the floor thinking what Lucy was doing.

"Lucy, don't overwork yourself, weirdo" He laughed to himself. Knowing Lucy, she'd be trying to get him back with everything she's got, just like what he'd do for her.

* * *

**_At the guild._**

Lucy woke up with her cheek on the hard wooden table her face was sticky with something. She went to the bathroom to wash her face. When she looked in the mirror, she saw that her face was covered with scribbles on how to get Natsu and Rose back. She put her hand on the cheek and looked at her fingers, they were black from the wet ink.

She washed it off and washed her face and went back to the guild hall. Everyone was asleep. She went into the library and even more people were asleep. She looked into the kitchen and there was Mira, Wendy and Erza asleep on the bench tops.

"Natsu, Rose, it's really quiet and lonely without you guys" She sighed. She felt a tear roll down her face as reality hit her once again.

"Natsu" She whispered. "I miss you. Take care of Rose and yourself."

"You really love each other huh?" Mavis said.

"Wah! First master? Where'd you come from?"

"I came from Tenrou, it's been a while Lucy-san!" She said smiling.

"Yeah it has, hasn't it?!"

Then Lucy felt something inside twist and turn. More tears began to free fall from her eyes. "First Master. I-I-I don't know what to do where to start how t-to do anything my m-mind c-c-can't concentrate or"

"Sh-sh-sh it's okay Lucy-san! I'm here remember? I am the Fairy Tactician! I can lead you to another Fairy Victory."

Lucy looked up to the smiling master. "Hai!"

Lucy went to the library once again with Mavis and began planning what might lay ahead. She gave every detail, and when Master woke up, he also told her everything he knows about Rose and Natsu, both past and present.

"This girl, what did you say was her mother's name?"

"Ignatia. Ignatia Jade." Master said.

"and her father was Zeref. Zeref Jade. Natsu is a Dragneel, a name he adopted when he met Igneel."

"Shadow Rose... what a nickname for such a young girl. What kinds of missions did she undertake?" Mavis asked.

Master pulled at his collar and laughed feeling guilty. "Well, I may have given her an S-class mission... " he began. The rest mumbled into an almost inaudible whisper.

"what was the last part?" She asked sternly.

'I may have given her an S-class mission at the age of four, but I gave the wrong one, but it was already too late and-"

"What Mission?"

"Well at first it was to solve a mystery, that was what I was supposed to give her to help her with her fine mind skills, but I accidentally gave her the assassination mission . The mission that involved killing about 30 mages that have been terrorizing the city. It was given by the council, but no one wanted to do it. That was until Rose did it"

Mavis was furious. Lucy was burning with rage. "YOU GAVE HER AN ASSASSINATION MISSION! Didn't you send someone out to stop her?"

"It was an accident! And I did! I sent Gildarts after her and he was the one that returned with the scratches and bruises saying he couldn't find her no matter how many people he asked in the area They were all to afraid to talk of what they called T_he Shadow Rose_. Rose returned a week later as normal and happy as could be."

"SHE WAS FOUR YEARS OLD! Please tell us that was the last assassination mission"

"Uh, well the council gave good pay and Rose wasn't traumatized so I gave her another o-"

(**_AN: We all know Makarov isn't that stupid right? I just wanted to put emphasis on the fact that Rose can KILL without a second thought. Evil I know but you'll understand more in the next chapters... Or have you already figure out? O.o)_**

"BAKA!" The two girls threw him to the other side of the library.

The girls continued their research, and after a while, Levy joined them, giving much information and history about the dark mage Zeref.

"He's destroyed entire cities in one blow, killing thousands in their sleep"

"Well, at least we know where Natsu got his tendency to destroy things, but he's never killed anyone."

"Ignatia... Ignatia Jade... She used some form of magic that no one in the world's ever possessed?" Mavis asked.

"Apparently so. She left it up to Rose to name it. But she never has."

"Well, it's quite a mix up of magic isn't it. The use of weaponry along with a mark instead of a scar, not to mention the use of eye magic and inhumane speed." Mavis said."She had to learn self suppression magic just to make sure that her magical aura wouldn't kill anyone, so for her to fight let alone walk, whilst suppressing the majority of magic is remarkable."

"Well? What are we going to do?" Levy asked.

"I.. I don't know" Mavis said. "absolutely everything is complicated and messed up. But a good place to start is to figure out who implanted the seed in Zeref"

"Ah, about that, Rose had a little scar on her back which was caused by the attack from that man. If ever she gets out of control, she'll become another puppet just like her father." Makarov added

"Master! You should have told us that FIRST!"

"what?" Master asked being completely clueless. A wise man he usually is. But today, he's completely out of it.

"Don't you see it Master?" Lucy began. " The man is alive! And he's making Zeref get Rose and Natsu! Rose, the one who can be the next dark mage, like intended, Natsu, who is foretold to be the end of dark mage Zeref. They just _happened _to be siblings, let alone the fact Zeref's biological _children!_"

"the mysterious man is going to create a second dark mage by triggering the black magic within her _and_ kill Natsu while he's at it, to make sure nothing can stop either of them!"

"HOLY MAVIS! We need to find that man immediately!"

"Lets make two teams." Mavis ordered. "One finds the man, the other finds Natsu and Rose."

Makarov walked out to Cana, who grumpily woke up with a yell, which in turn woke everyone else up. Cana figured out two of the most compatible teams for what was up ahead.

"These two teams will be most successful in their tasks. Lucy, Lisanna, Levy, Master Makarov, Happy, PantherLily, Gajeel are going after Natsu and Rose when you guys know their exact location, you call Gildarts stay hidden and wait for him, which is then and only then when you fight.

Master Mavis, myself, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Wendy, Charle, Romeo, Mira, Erza and Laxus are going after the puppet man. Everyone else stays here and work on trying to find out who the mystery man is" Cana announced.

"BUT WITHOUT LUCY AND LEVY WE CAN BARELY FINISH A BOOK!" Wakaba yelled.

Cana looked over her cards, she placed some here and there and "Here!" She threw a bottle of pills at him.

"A human brain uses nine to ten percent. A mage's brain uses fifteen percent. Take these, only one each, and you'll be able to use thirty percent. With that, you'll work at least twice as fast then what you can usually do. So for you dumb-asses, that would be around Levy or Lucy's amount. So if you all take these, we'll have the brains of more than thirty Lucy's and Levys.

"Do you have something that'll go a hundred percent?" Some random asked.

"Why yes I do, but unless you want a seizure, I suggest you don't use it. If I give this to hmm... Levy, an already extremely smart girl, she'd probably die. Not pleasant, so those pills stay in my bag."

"Hai!"

"Cana... aren't those illegal?" Master asked in a scary tone.

"Ah, well, I have a permit! From a uh... uh COUNCIL MEMBER! yeah! A council member."

"Where'd you meet him?"

"on the street... LOOK it doesn't matter, we need to hurry up ad get to Rose and Natsu and weird puppet dude NOW"

The fairy mages walked out the door. Those left behind stared at the bottle of pills.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Macao mumbled. They unscrewed the cap and they each had one in their hand. They took the pill, their ey's widening as the pill went down their throats.

"Let's get to work" Wakaba said, walking to the library.

The others nodded and began writing notes. Notes that actually made sense.

* * *

**_Group 1_**

Lucy, Lisanna, Levy, Master, Happy, PantherLily, Gajeel were walking on a worn out path. It's been two hours and they felt lost.

"Master you're holding the map upside down!" Levy scolded

"Lushhy im tired!"

"You're sitting on my head you stupid cat!"

Lisanna was dragging her feet, Gajeel was walking with his arms folded across his chest.

* * *

**_Group 2_**

Mavis, Cana, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Wendy, Charle, Romeo, Mira and Erza were walking as well, deep inside a jungle of some sort.

"I'm bored" Mavis said.

Cana was going crazy as she hasn't had any alcohol in the last haf hour. She finished it too quickly within the first one and a half hours.

Juvia was clinging onto Gray, of which seemed to be annoyed, (But we all know he was in absolute bliss bwahaha)

Charle was walking next to Wendy scolding her for being slow, as Wendy ignored her and walked happily next to Romeo who had his arm casually draping her shoulder. Something Mira was mentally squealing her head off about.

Everyone else in the group ignored the young mages, passing it off as a partner relationship and nothing more (for the moment ehehe).

Laxus was walking without a word. Erza was walking with her large amount of suitcases following her in the wooden trailer, whilst arguing with Elfman.

"For I am a MAN! And men are obliged to hold your belongings or I will not be a MAN!"

"No, I will not make my nakama be burdened by my selfishness. You may punch my face for rejecting you"

"Men do not punch for such small reasons."

* * *

**_The old castle_**

The sun shone brilliantly in the old castle room. Rose got up, Natsu was on the floor snoring his head off.

"Natsu-nii, it's morni-"

"RISE AND SHINE MASTER SAYS BREAKFAST IS READY! DO YOU WANT AN ESCORT TO TAKE PRINCESS~"

The man was met with an old brick that hit his head so hard he crashed into the wall behind him, making that part of the castle crumble even further, revealing an empty space where all the guild members were eating on some fruit.

"Someone's awake" Zeref said as he walked into the room.

"What do you want, Zeref."

"that's no way to talk to your father. Ohh, the more I see you, the more you look like Ignatia the day we met"

"Don't stain my mother's name. You are not my father. You're a monster that has no heart."

Something loosened slightly within Zeref" Rose, I didn't want it to be like that! I was going to- AGHH" But once again it was too late. Zeref's eyes widened and his head twisted disgustingly 360 degrees. "You'll be the next dark mage whether you like it or not" He said, his eye twitching, his smile evil and cracked.

He laughed as he left the room, slamming the door.

"Natsu-nii. I don't want to hurt anybody." Rose said as she sniffed. "What happened to Papa? He's gone. All gone. Now all we have is a horrible stranger that's killed so many innocent people"

"Rose, have you noticed how much you've changed? You don't talk like a scientist as much anymore, you've come back to being a teenager, and you have friends and even your best friends. You hurting anybody is the least of your worries. Right now we have Fairy Tail probably on the road right now coming to save us in this war. Then we'll be able to get this over and done with and we will finally be able to live life to the fullest. Fairy Tail style" He said with a thumbs up.

Rose smiled and hugged her big brother.

"yeah, everything we will be alright. Soon" She whispered.

They looked out of the window The castle may be in ruins but it was a beautiful scene.

_Lucy... Be safe._

* * *

**_Group 1 _**

_Natsu... _Lucy thought as she walked with her bangs down.

"You liiiiiiike him!" Happy teased

"HAPPY!"

Master chuckled and looked to the map once again.

…

"Um.. who drew this?" he asked

"Mira-nee why?" Lisanna looked over his shoulder and almost laughed. Almost. She gulped down and tried to hide her smile. "um is that... grass?"She asked

"I thought it was a ... i don't know actually" Master said.

"mmm... is that a duck?" Lisanna asked.

"I believe that's Lucy" Master said pointing to the yellow blob.

"Wha? Lemme see!" Lucy took the poorly drawn map from Master's hand.

"NO WAY I CAN'T BE THAT FAT WAH!"

Happy laughed and flew around in circles above Lucy.

Irritated and embarrassed Lucy fainted, a soul coming out of her mouth.

"LUCY" Lisanna ran to Lucy and knocked out the overly happy cat.

"My life is a mess. A complete mess" Lucy chanted.

"It's okay Lucy! Soon you'll be reunited by Natsu and look! we're almost at the midway point!"

"To where Lisanna? we don't even know where we are going!"

"The map that nee-chan gave may not be reliable, but" Lisanna pointed to herself and she became a what looked like a wolf "I have tracking abilities that know we're going the right way" She winked.

Lucy smiled and jumped up in determination. "Okay! Here we go! We'll find Natsu and Rose and kick Zeref's sorry ass!"

"HAI!"

* * *

**_The old castle_**

"We'll be staying here for the next couple of days until the moon is full. Then the rituals shall begin" Zeref announced in a calm tone.

"Until then this place will become our new guild. No longer will we roam around aimlessly. This is now our guild."

Cheers and whoops were coming from the members. But it wasn't of the same spirit as other normal guilds. They were menacing and intimidating. Almost as if they were cackling their laughs and screeching their yells.

"UNTIL THEN LETS FIX THIS SHITTY PLACE AND SHOW THE WORLD THE GLORY OF WHAT IS BLACK BLOOD!" yelled one of the men.

They dispersed into the halls and began fixing the walls and rooms. Rose and Natsu in the midst of it sat on a chair and watched how quickly and determined these people were to fix the place and please their guild master.

Rose looked down at her feet... She was scared of doing anything in fear of hurting Wendy.

"Natsu-nii, what am I going to do with myself if they hurt Wendy or anyone else in the guild because of me?"

"Rose, I told you, they'll be fine." Natsu said, although he himself had no idea what to feel or think except for his beautiful brown eyed blonde.

Rose straightened herself up and decided to lighten the mood. Act more her age.

"Hey, Natsu-nii"

"Yeah?"

"S-sh-should I be calling Lucy-san, Lucy-nee now?" She asked jokingly.

Natsu face went completely red. "Wh-wh-wh-what are you even thinking ahaha I think you need to take a rest Rose "

"hmm, will I be an auntie soon?" She asked innocently

"What are you think- why are yo- you are eviiillll" Natsu said shivering.

Rose laughed and patted him on his back while Natsu blushed furiously.

"Don't worry Natsu-nii, I only want a thousand nephews and neices"

"a th-th-th-thousand?"

"I'm KIDDING Natsu-nii haha, that's physically impossible for a female to reproduce that many children"

"Um... what?"

"I mean , Lucy won't be able to have that many children, it's not possible so yeah."

"I figured. I'm just happy you're not upset anymore." Natsu aid patting her shoulder

"I still am, but I know that Wendy and the others will be just fine."

Natsu gave a reasuuring smile and Rose smiled back. But Natsu felt something inside was going to happen. He didn't know if it was good or bad, but it was going to be big.

Rose shifted in her seat and looked up to where there is supposed to be a ceiling, a big blue sky. Her magic was bubbling. _I had a rest, so why is my magic threatening to come out?_

Rose sighed and slowly, even though she just woke up, fell into a deep sleep.

"Hey, Rose, why are you sleeping, you haven't eaten yet. Hey, Rose, wake up" Natsu said nudging her shoulder a bit.

"Rose? Hey Can you hear me? Rose!" He shook her a little harder, but her eyes were still closed.

"Oh, it looks like its begun" Zeref said as Natsu continued shaking his little sister.

"ZEREF! What did you do?"

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything. No, no you see since its only a few days until the full moon, her body is trying to reject the dark magic within her"

"What are you talking about?"

"Rose has dark mage magic hidden within her. And the with a full moon and another dark mage present, she will become a dark mage, a second Zeref, the end to this world."

"She was fine a minute ago, how could this happen." Natsu muttered.

Zeref smirked and left the shaken Natsu.

"Rose, wake up, come on"

Her body was still motionless.

Tears began to fall, he didn't want to lose his sister again.

"Rose, come on. Please, wake up you have to."

Still nothing. Natsu begged and begged to her unmoving body to wake up. Soon her breathing slowly began to slow down and finally, her breathing stopped completely.

"Rose, Come on, please, you can't fall into this trap! Rose. ROSE"

Natsu began to panic. Rose was going paler and paler.

"NO ROSE DON'T DIE"

"It's beginning. Her heart is beginning to become nothing but cold hard stone." A guild member said. His words laced with evil anticipation.

"Soon she will awake as the second dark mage that will rule as the queen of this world and fill it with nothing but perfection. Weaklings can be used at our expense, and the strong shall rule."

"No! Rose won't do that she's good! She's a good person and would never do that to anyone! Tell me how to wake her up before I burn you to a crisp."

"There really is no way, so even if I did want to wake her up, I wouldn't know. All I know is that only Zeref, the only dark mage other than Rose, can wake her, which he'll do about seven hours before the rituals."

Natsu was outraged and panicked. His sister was being taken away because of all this dark magic.

"Zeref." He lifted his sister and put her on his back. He walked and followed the scent of dried blood and rusty metal.

"Oi, Zeref, wake her up now! I know you can wake her and I don't want to wait for the seven hours before whatever stupid ritual you want. Rose will NEVER be taken in by the likes of you."

"Oh, angry are we?" Zeref mocked. "Well, I'm afraid I don't want to. There will be a second dark mage and she shall put an imprint on the land and show that weakli-"

"Don't need to tell me, one of your guildmembers already told me what you plan to do and I don't think I like the sound of it."

"Oh? Smart are we? Well, I don't plan on waking her yet. I need this ritual to be absolutley perfect and until that day, you will not see your precious sister"

"What? No! I need to stay with Rose! She's my sister!"

"And risk you escaping with her? Absolutely not." Zeref clicked his fingers and two men grabbed Rose's unconscious body. Natsu struggled to hold her, but he just couldn't get a grip on her.

"No Rose come back!" Natsu yelled he ran after the man who disappeared.

"Where is she!?"

"I don't know you tell me"

"But I can't find his scent, where did he go!"

"You're just going to have to wait Natsu for the day of the full moon."

Natsu left and slammed the door.

He was going to find Rose, even if he'll search every single room of the large castle. He will find his little sister.

* * *

Lucy turned around abrubtly.

"Lu-chan is everything okay?" Levy asked.

"Um, I don't know why but something bad is happening. I don't know but I can feel it. Someone's in trouble."

"Trouble?" Lisanna asked. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know myself it's just this gut feeling. Lisanna are we almost there?"

"Actually we're already here see." She pointed to an old castle not too far away. Near them was a large cave that was just big enough to fit them all plus some extra room space.

"I think we should wait her until Gildarts comes. I'll activate the card so he knows where we are."

Lucy nodded. Everything was happening so fast. She looked to the old castle. If she looked hard enough she could see the fallen walls being fixed up again by guild members.

"This is definitely the place" Lucy said.

"It's still morning, so we can just rest up. We've had two days straight without sleep." Gajeel said as he sat down on another rock that happened to be there.

"I'm starting to feel like maybe we could win this thing." Levy said as she sat cross-legged on the dirt.

"I'm gonna... rest up a bit." Lucy said. She walked to a nice sunny patch of grass a little ways away from the cave. She lied down and closed her eyes, only to be grabbed by something by her hair.

"Wha-"

"Shhh" the voice whispered." you're coming with me"

Lucy was scared and struggled to get out of the mans hands, the others were talking and weren't looking her way. The person quickly put a cloth around her mouth.

"Mmph!" Lucy tried to yell, hoping it would b loud enough for them to hear, but to no avail. She tried to stand up but the man held both of her hands so tightly it hurt. She pulled and pulled but his grip was tight. He tied both her hand and transported to who knows where.

* * *

**__****_Yo!_**

**_Okay, Okay I know, it's been so long but things came up and people were crazy and friends were stupid and all sorts happened which stopped me from writing this chapter. i really did try to make it interesting, but I am a pretty crap writer so yeah..._**

**_I'm really sorry if you hated this chapter._**

**_Umm... yeah... that authors note in the middle of the story, yeah I hope that didn't annoy you O.o maybe i should have written it here. i don't know i'm new to this. i will try to get better though._**

**_Thanks for the reviews and things like that and yes I know i've said it before but I need a beta. Funny thing is, whether or not i'm a newb, I am terrible TERRIBLE at using this website and so yeah... I have no beta :'(_**

**_Okay, please tell me if you liked this chapter. I am trying my pitiful best so yeah. _**

**_~ Kochida_**


	9. Reunions and Encounters

"Mph! Mmph!"

"Shut-up! Stupid blonde." The man was then head butted by a stubborn Lucy, who glared at him.

"I think you better co-operate, or your little pink-headed friend will go... bye-bye."

Lucy rolled her eyes at the childish remark.

The man continued to drag her into a cave. It was dark and Lucy couldn't see anything. Her keys on her hip were starting to jiggle as large rocks touched them

_ah crap, Aquarius is gonna kill me_

The man then ripped off the cloth covering her mouth and threw her in, quickly casting a spell to keep her within the barrier.

She struggled with the ropes still around her feet and hands.

She started to breathe heavily and panic. She wriggled faster and faster until she stopped and closed her eyes.

_Think Lucy, don't panic. Just breathe._

Lucy took a deep breath in. But the air, though cool and crisp on her skin, was... suffocating her, stuffing in her throat.

_Try again, you're just panicking Lucy, now breathe._

She inhaled once again, but no air was entering her throat.

_Come on Lucy, BREATHE!_

Nothing

_Breathe!_

No air.

The next thing she knew she was hoisted in the air. She felt for her neck with her tied hands, but nothing was there. She looked forward and saw a pair of menacing red eyes, staring into her soul. She shivered and slowly her eyes began to darken. Wait those eyes.. are so... familiar...

"Who are you?" asked the owner of the eyes.

"L- Lucy!" She gasped.

The owner of the eyes stepped into a patch of light...

"R-Rose? What are you d-doing? stop!"

"How do you know me? Why am I here? WHO ARE YOU?"

"Rose! Please I'm you're brother's girlfriend! I am you guild mate! Your friend!"

"Brother? What brother? I have never heard of such lies!"

"Please R-Rose you have to believe me" Lucy was able to say. She racked her brain on what to say when it hit her "Your mother! Sh-she's watching you r-right now! What would she think?"

"What Mother?"

"D-Don't you remember? Ignatia? Ignatia Jade"

The moment Lucy gasped the last to words, she was about to black out when all the air returned to her. She took deep and heavy breaths.

"She's looking at you... Right now, wondering what ever happened to her little girl. Rose you need to listen to me! You need to snap out of it!"

"Mother... mommy..." Rose's eyes returned to their original state and she fellherbody shaking violently, as if she were possessed.

"MOTHER!" She yelled. Her sobs loud, her mind confused.

Lucy stood up shakily. "Rose"

"No! Why do you know me! I hate you! Go away!" She sobbed.

"Rose please! Calm down... Shh" Lucy put a hand on Rose's shoulder which was shrugged off.

"Rose I know how it feels. To lose your parents. Ignatia would be so proud of what you've become. A mage stronger than almost every wizard in this world."

Ignatia would be so proud

Ignatia

Ignatia...

A heart wrenching scream filled their cage. "MOMMY! MOM! MAMA! HELP ME!"

Her face red and her mind out of control... What was happening?

"What is going on... Rose?"

Lucy's eyes were slowly becoming adjusted and Lucy saw many cuts on Rose's band on her shirt. She looked a little closer and saw a mark that was growing... It was shiny and looked like

"Black Blood... wait you're reactions! why is it that every time I say... Ig- Ignatia!"

The blood began to shrivel and become a smaller puddle on her back, as Rose screamed in pain!

"It's the blood! The blood is taking your memories! The blood is drowning your thoughts! but your mother's name... It's not just a name. It's a spell! Zeref has a weak spot! IGNATIA! IGNATIA! IGNATIA"

Rose curled into a ball and wailed for her mother... This family... needs their mother back. The kind and loving woman who may in fact save her children, and if they were lucky, her husband.

Lucy looked at her back and saw that the blood has become the size of a pinhead

"One more should work... Gomen, Rose, for all the pain you must be going through. Ignatia!"

A high pitched shriek , more louder and piercing than the previous shouts.

The blood turned white and seemed pure and silver and entered Rose's now unconscious body.

Tears began to brim in Rose's still open eyes.

"Ma..ma... arigatou." and her eyes closed as she smiled in peace. "Lucy san, thankyou for figuring it out."

"Rose... are you okay? I hope you're not hurt."

"No... I'm fine, just a bit of a headache..." she muttered. "I'm sorry for suffocating you, but I can break us out of here." apologised Rose

"Really?"

"Yeah.. I didn't do it before because of the spell that was on me. My mind was to co-operate with those who were under the direction of the dark mage I was under the influence of... I was supposed to be asleep, but my magic was able to tackle most of that out of my body... though I was still quite delusional."

"Um, what?"

Rose smiled apologetically and stood up.

"Lucy san, you need to do something very important. Hold your breath, do not attempt to breathe or you'll drown. What I'm about to do... suffocates you ten times faster than what happened before."

"Hai."

"Just nod when you hold your breath"

Lucy took a deep breath in and nodded

"abolefacio" She said monotonously, and Lucy felt an immense power radiating from Rose. Soon the air was thicker and when Lucy tried to mover hand... she couldn't. It felt like a whole beach full of sand had buried her alive. Rose's eyes were glowing and Lucy could see rose patterns with thorns beginning to form a star around her.

"dimittam" She said and it was like all the sand was lifted off but, Lucy held her breath still, she felt something... coming. Suddenly, a large weight forced her to fall on the ground. The sand feeling had returned... and it broke the barriers.

"Lucy-san, you can breathe now." Rose said in her normal voice. Lucy looked up and felt a strong warm wind being absorbed by Rose. She lifted her hand in awe and felt the beautiful wind. At closer inspection, Lucy saw intricate designs of individual rose petals.

"Pretty"

"Lucy-san. Lets get out of here. I know where Natsu-nii is."

"Hai"

Who cares if she was to wait for Gildarts... She's got a kick-ass ninja... Not to mention she's a Fairy Tail guild member.

The Shadow Rose.

"Lucy?"

Natsu turned around expecting to see a smiling blonde, but no... once again, his mind playing tricks. Natsu looked around awkwardly. The castle was now rebuilt, but it had the disturbing stench of blood thirst.

"Oh look its my son, wandering like a lost puppy." Zeref mocked. Only to almost be hit by a raging ball of fire.

"I am not the son of whatever you are. I had a happy life. I thank Mavis that Igneel became my father and that the monster you are isn't."

"You made a sentence congratulations fool, but in a few days, Rose will come to power, you will disintegrate into nothing and the world will be perfect." and with that Zeref left.

"Natsu!" called a voice that sounded a lot like

"Lucy!"

They ran and fell into each others arms tears falling in heavily .

"Luce! My Luce!" He said as he took in the scent of her hair. Lucy buried her face in his chest and wished to stay in that position forever.

"Luce! They took Rose! I don't know where she is or what's going to happen!"

"Shh! Its okay! She's just umm taking care of business"

"Business?"

"She's silently poisoning every guild member to be knocked out for about a month I guess?"

"With what potion?"

"Oh no it's a spell. Come on you need to get out of here"

_**ROSE**_

Rose slipped into the last of the rooms. Her father's room. She cast the spell onto the bulky body guards. She was about to leave when curiosity got the better of her. She walked to the bed of her father. She looked as his sleeping face. His face so peaceful...

She was then bombarded by a happy yet painful memory.

_"Papa! Ne Papa!" a little pink haired girl said as she jumped up and down on her parent's bed, tears falling out of her eyes._

_"Rose it's late, what are you doing up?" He asked as he chuckled and sat up. She sat on his lap and gave him a hug._

_"Papa! I had a bad dream!" She said urgently_

_"Aaw, what's that honey? Tell me what happened."_

_"Daddy you we're hurting me and Natsu-nii. It was so scary, Papa I'm so scared!"_

_"Now Rose, you know I would never, ever, hurt you or your brother. You two and your mother are the most important people in my life. If I were to ever hurt you, then only your mother would be able to help you."_

_"Is mama your boss papa?"_

_Zeref chuckled. "No, she is more than that. You're mother will forever be my savior and yours. She is our gaurdian angel, and I love her with all my heart."_

_"Papa you really love Mama!"_

_"Yes Rose, I do. I really do"_

* * *

"Mama, does Papa still love you? Does he remember his love at all?" Rose whispered. Tears began to overflow and her cheeks began to feel warm.

She wiped her eyes and face and walked out of the room with a heavy heart and followed the sound of her brother

"No, I need to defeat Zeref." Natsu said. "If I don't then it'll just happen over and over and over."

Lucy sighed. "Then escape and wait till Gildarts comes with reinforcements. We may have Rose, but now is not the time"

Natsu's shoulder was tapped by what he thought was a

"NINJ-"

"SHH! Come on, they're all knocked out and tied up" Rose said feeling better

"But Zeref and his men"

"His 'henchmen' are tied up as well, they don't call me Shadow Rose for nothin'. Zeref is also a really heavy sleeper. I'm not kidding, I did an experiment in earlier observations. I threw a vase that broke in his tent. His henchman woke. Zeref not so much."

"Okay well lets get outta here." Natsu said. They turned to the doors and walked to where the large stone hid a campfire, a worried Levy, Lisanna, Happy and a bored Gajeel. Master and Pantherlily looked over the map and slowly deciphered the 'Mira Map" into a proper easier to read map.

"Minna! I've got them!"

"EHHH!?" They all were wide-eyed, as they saw the two pink headed siblings.

"NATSHUUU" Happy crashed into Natsu and they had their own private reunion

"Well.. do we need to go back?" Levy asked.

"No, we stay here and fight Zeref. Group or alone, I want him to stop being that monster" Natsu said. "I don't want to kill him, but if have to, then I will."

"Well then lets start tomorrow morning." Gildarts said out of the blue.

"Gildarts! You're here?"

"Yeah, and we will start first thing tomorrow morning, Zeref won't know what hit him"

_**That night …**_

"Zeref"

"What!? What do you want now? You take my family, my life, my happiness, is that not enough for you? I hate being your puppet!" Zeref yelled. The dark place he was in was dark, damp and dirty and had the stench of death.

"I am here to say that your children will be great assets to my collection. Instead of killing your son, use your daughter to infect him. Infect him and the three of you will be the most powerful mages in the world!"

"Hai.. master..."

"Remember our deal, Zeref, your family can indeed survive, but it all with a price.. everything comes with a price."

"Hai..."

_**Group 2**_

"So we're exactly are we going?"

"Well, Rose and Natsu have a distinct smell, almost identical," Wendy explained. "But Rose, if you think about it has two differences, one is the female scent, don't ask what it smells like, because I don't actually know, and an unkown smell that I also found on Zeref and Acnologia on Tenrou island, which has to be the dark magic that Lucy and Master said may have scratched Rose. The scent is strong here, so be aware"

"Yes aware indeed" a man said. The group turned to see a cloaked man, his face shadowed.

Wendy froze.

"What do you want?" Cana asked.

"Oh, nothing ma'am, I am just here to say, congratulations"

"Congratulations? For what?" Cana asked again.

"Obviously dear, your funeral. These are the last steps you are ever going to take."

Mavis looked at the man, who obviously didn't see her, as she muttered a spell.

The man then felt a wind blowing from his left. he turned to look for were this eerie feeling was coming from, but nothing. He couldn't see where the cheeky ghost was.

'Who's there?"

"Baka, there's only us" Romeo commented, seeing as Mavis was trying to pull something.

"But Gray-sama! Why can't we keep going ahead?" Juvia asked as she and gray walked out of some bushes.

"Because we've been waiting for an hour and they're la- oh shit." Gray stopped in his tracks to see the man as Juvia bumped into his bare back.

"Oi! It's not man to stop! What are you-" Elfman saw the man and instantly, a heavy tension arose. The man was frozen, he didn't know what to look for or see."

"Where's Mira-nee and Erza?"

"THey went to scout the area with Charle. I told you to stay as one group" Romeo scolded.

"Can was so slow!" Gray said.

"It's true Cana san, I've slowed down so that you wouldn't feel bad" Wendy confessed.

"Well gimme some booze! I can't work under these conditions... AGH"

The man sweat-dropped, feeling his presence has lost importance. "Um... hello, scary creepy man here"

"Shut up you big-headed maker of evil people. This is all your fault! If it wasn't for you, we'd be living all happy and safe, Natsu and Rose would be all happy in their tiny lil' family, and I would be drinking my days away! I need my beer and this is ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed.

"Cana calm down!" Wendy pleaded.

"Cana-nee you're gonna get yourself killed like this." Romeo said holding her back from trying to attack the man.

"Baka" Gray said as he shook his head.

"Uhm..." the man stood there awkwardly... what kind of encounter was this?

"DIE BITCH DIE! YOU TOOK AWAY MY BOOZE! I BLAME YOU! I HOPE THAT YOU BURN IN HELL" CANA YELLED.

"She's delirious!" Romeo said as he struggled under the wrath of Cana.

Wendy was getting annoyed but tried... tried to keep her calm façade.

"BAKA! URUSAI" little Wendy yelled as she kicked the crazy alcoholic's head to the ground, the ground then cracking.

Wendy gasped at her outbreak and bowed, "Gomen, I lost control"

Gray, Juvia, Elfman and Romeo paled. Gray patted Romeo's shoulder pityingly.

"Well enough wasting of time" the man said. "Now, what was I saying, oh yes, ahem, this will be you funeral Fairies. Congratulations"

The man began to gather some dark magic in his hand and he was about to unleash it, but it simply was... blown away...

"eh?" The man tried again. And again, AND AGAIN. But nothing.

The group looked to Mavis, giggling. That cheeky lil' ghost.

"baka baka~" she sang.

"Well it looks like you're powerless, sir" Romeo said."Elfman, do you mind doing the honours?"

"No, I don't" He growled as he turned into his beast form.

The man took a step back and ran... But was blocked by a white cat, balancing on the shoulders of his worst nightmare. An armored woman pointing a sword at him and a demon.

"You we're leaving so soon?" Mira said in a sweet tone. The man stepped back and tripped on... Cana's head.

"Stop!" The man pleaded... he saw Wendy, forgetting about her inner evil and seeing her outer weakness, he grabbed her and had a dagger at her neck... but to his surprise, they didn't move. Instead they paled...

He looked to the girl in his hands and saw her unmoving as she looked into his eyes. Her eyes empty and of no emotion.

"Hey.. Wendy... You okay?" Romeo growled as Wendy looked into the man's eyes.

"Hai..." She answered. She lifted her hand to the man's face and covered it, the man was frozen in shock "Just curious... I've wanted to try this in a while. When I met Rose-chan, her magic was cool, so I developed a new spell. Do you know what name I gave it?"

"What?"

"Peek-a-boo~"

Her hand removed his eyes and the man was unable to breathe. Oxygen left his lungs as his arms flailed around asking for air, only to go unconscious.

"Has Rose been rubbing off you?" Romeo asked, his emotions back in order as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe" She giggled.

"Wait, so, you guys know? About them? AND YOU'RE NOT SQUEALING?" Mira asked pointing to the two young mages

"Yep. Figured it out on the way here. Didn't mind. we knew it was gonna happen sooner or later" Gray said.

"Mira-nee I told you not to go crazy over little kids." Elfman shook his head

Mira pouted as Erza tied up the man.

"Dammit, I was hoping for more action" Gray complained.

The man regained consciousness and looked to Gray.

"Oh, I may have lost my power, but watch as a trio of mages take over this world and purify it, bringing equality that can only be done through violence and force!"

Wendy went to pick up Cana and apologize to her.

The man was put in a water prison and ice cage. Yep, double security.

"Juvia thinks this is strong enough"

"Yeah it is, and the cage looks like it won't break anytime soon."

Gray made an ice wagon and put the man there as they dragged him back on a two day journey to get back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Luce... wake up..." Natsu asked shyly. It's been two days of torture. Two days of being away from his Lucy.

Natsu held the flap of the tent Lucy was in.

"Mmm" She woke and sat up. The moon was shining brightly in her face, making her seem all the more beautiful to Natsu. He crawled in and sat next to her.

"Luce.. I, I can't sleep." He confessed innocently. "I missed you for too long, I'm too happy to sleep"

"Oh Natsu." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Natsu, Natsu, Natsu." She said, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"It's okay, I missed you a lot too." She said gently

"You're not mad? Because you always get mad at me when I wake you up"

"No Natsu, of course not. You've been away for too long for me to be mad at you."

"Lucy... my Lucy..." he whispered. Lucy hugged him even tighter.

"I really did wish you didn't have to be in this situation. You're about to lose your first father that you loved so much before. Gomen." Lucy said.

"Don't apologise Luce, this isn't your fault. Zeref is not my dad. Not anymore."

Lucy slept in uncertainty...

Do you really want to do this? Natsu?

Lucy lay in the protective arms of Natsu that night, afraid of what was about to happen.

But all this melted away as Natsu's warmth let her relax and she slept, hoping that the night would never end

* * *

**...**

**Okay so I guess this is the reason why i shouldn't rush... I tried to write with a deadline, but I end up with this short chapter, which I can't even place if I like it or not. But then again i'm pretty pessimistic :/**

**So what did you think? was it okay? was it crappy as usual? worse? better?**

**Please tell me **

**Also! what do you think of Rose's character? I mean she's like the main character (sadly, this really was supposed to be full on NaLu but I have a weird mind), but you can kinda picture her right? **

**A smart girl, slowly beginning to seem more human, but is still quite confused. Kinda looks like a ninja? (yeah cliche but... meh)**

**So please I really need advice... also, can someone tell me how the beta system works? I'm like confused... so many words and stuff it freaks me out.**

**Review!**

**~Kochida**


End file.
